Mistake I Wish You Were Mine
by Deer Yoona
Summary: Aku. Kamu. Seharusnya adalah Kita. Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Dia.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong! Berhubung sebentar lagi fanfic **_When The Last Teardrop Falls_** mendekati akhir kisahnya *ini bahasa author lebay banget ya -_-* sekarang author siapin fanfic penggantinya. Sebenarnya bukan fanfic baru, tapi masih ada kaitannya sama fanfic yang pertama. Yang mau tau kaitannya dimana, silahkan dibaca sampai tuntas ya. Cara penceritaan ini terinspirasi oleh tetralogi 4 musim-nya Ilana Tan *author cinta mati deh sama gaya tulisan Ilana Tan* Oke, kayanya nggak perlu banyak bacot lagi, _here it is! My second fanfic with main cast_ _**Im Yoona** and **Cho Kyuhyun**. Hope you'll like it_ :)

* * *

_**MISTAKE (I WISH YOU WERE MINE)**_

Sore itu, ruang latihan menari bagi _trainee _perempuan masih terlihat ramai. Para _trainee _yang berjumlah 25 orang itu baru saja selesai berlatih dan mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Tak lama kemudian, mereka mulai keluar satu persatu dari ruang latihan. Ada yang langsung turun ke lobby, tetapi ada juga yang masih berkumpul di ruang duduk sambil menunggu jemputan. Sementara itu, seorang _trainee _masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan barang-barangnya di dalam ruang latihan.

"Aduh, dimana sih buku itu? Aku kan tidak pernah mengeluarkannya dari tas. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada? Bisa gawat kalau ada yang mengambil dan membacanya. Aissh …" gerutu seorang gadis yang masih bersimbah peluh. Jika ditaksir usianya mungkin baru 14-15 tahun, namun usia belianya tidak menutupi kecantikan alami gadis itu yang mulai menjadi topik pembicaraan beberapa _trainee _laki-laki.

"Yoona-aa, kamu belum pulang? Latihan kan sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu." Tegur pelatihnya. Gadis yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya itu mendongak dan menatap wanita paruh baya yang baru setahun ini melatihnya. Refleks ia berdiri dan membungkuk rendah pada wanita itu.

"A… Ah, annyeonghaseyo songsengnim. Maaf, saya hanya sedang mencari sesuatu." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Yoona itu. Pelatihnya mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban Yoona.

"Memang apa yang sedang kamu cari?" tanya pelatihnya.

"Err, itu songsengnim, buku catatan saya. Bukunya kecil, warna biru muda. Di dalamnya ada banyak catatan penting. Apa songsengnim melihatnya?" jelas Yoona sambil menatap pelatihnya penuh harap. Pelatihnya tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ani. Maaf Yoona-aa, aku tidak melihatnya sepanjang latihan hari ini. Mungkin catatan kamu tertinggal di tempat lain." Yoona mendesah. Bahu kecilnya merosot, menandakan kekecewaan yang dirasakannya. Pelatih yang melihat reaksi Yoona tersenyum menenangkan dan mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu mencari buku itu di ruangan ini sekali lagi. Tetapi jika tidak ada, kamu harus pulang. Kasihan ayah dan kakakmu. Mereka pasti cemas kalau kamu pulang terlambat." Ucap pelatihnya bijak. Binar bahagia kembali menyala di kedua mata Yoona. Senyumnya yang tadi hilang kini kembali mengembang.

"Gomapseumnida songsengnim! Anda memang pelatih terbaik yang pernah saya kenal." Puji Yoona tulus. Pelatihnya tertawa kecil mendengar pujian itu.

"Arraseo. Ayo kita cari sekarang!" ajak pelatihnya yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Yoona. Kedua perempuan itu kini sibuk menyusuri setiap sudut dan sisi ruangan berukuran 4x5 meter yang hanya berisi sedikit properti. Sudah dua puluh menit mereka mencari, namun buku yang dimaksud tidak juga ditemukan. Dengan terpaksa Yoona harus berhenti dan pulang seperti saran pelatihnya.

"Sudahlah Yoona-aa, mungkin buku itu masih di rumahmu dan lupa kamu bawa. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Jangan membuat ayah dan kakakmu khawatir terlalu lama. Pulanglah." Perintah pelatihnya.

"Ne, songsengnim. Semoga buku itu memang ada di rumah. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Saya pulang dulu songsengnim. Annyeonghi gyeseyo." Pamit Yoona sambil membungkuk rendah ke pelatihnya. Ia telah mengenakan syal dan jaketnya. Tas ransel coklat miliknya juga telah tersandang di bahunya. Gadis itu telah siap untuk pulang.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Yoona-aa." Pesan pelatihnya sebelum gadis itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Lima tahun telah berlalu. Kejadian hilangnya buku catatan Yoona seakan terlupakan begitu saja. Bahkan buku itu juga tidak dapat ditemukan dimanapun. Hingga akhirnya Yoona menyerah dan mulai melupakan buku itu beserta catatan-catatan penting di dalamnya. Catatan yang akan menuntunnya ke seorang pemuda yang kelak menjadi cinta pertamanya.

-o0o0o-

Malam ini langit kota Seoul tampak mendung. Butiran-butiran kecil salju mulai berjatuhan dan melapisi jalanan serta atap bangunan dengan warna putih keperakan. Udara terasa dingin menusuk tulang. Hal ini tidak aneh mengingat saat ini Seoul telah memasuki musim dingin. Temperaturnya saja menunjukkan -10°C menurut pembawa berita di televisi yang tengah menayangkan segmen prakiraan cuaca hari ini.

Tampak delapan gadis dengan kisaran usia 20 tahun tengah menghangatkan diri di ruang santai apartemen yang telah menjadi dorm mereka setahun lalu. Televisi berukuran 21 inch di atas rak buku kayu rendah tampak menghiasi ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu. Selain televisi, ada juga _stand lamp _berpenutup kertas di pojok ruangan. Berbagai pigura foto beraneka ukuran tampak menghiasi dinding. Selanjutnya karpet berukuran sedang terhampar menutupi hampir seluruh lantai keramik di ruangan tersebut. Beberapa bantal kecil bersarung coklat muda tersebar di atas karpet dan menjadi tumpuan maupun bantalan bagi kedelapan gadis yang asyik menonton televisi.

Kegiatan ini sangat jarang mereka lakukan mengingat padatnya jadwal mereka semenjak debut sebagai girlband beranggotakan sembilan orang yang bernama So Nyuh Shi Dae (SNSD). Seorang dari mereka sedang berada di luar dorm karena ada jadwal pengambilan gambar untuk iklan seragam sekolah bersama salah satu senior mereka di naungan manajemen yang sama.

"Aish, di luar dingin sekali. Kasian Yoona, dia pasti kedinginan saat ini." Ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang menjadi _roommate _Yoona, Yuri. Perkataan Yuri mengalihkan perhatian gadis lainnya dari layar televisi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Di sana kan ada manajer oppa. Tidak mungkin manajer oppa akan membiarkannya kedinginan." Jelas gadis itu sesantai mungkin. Yuri menatapnya dan mendesah.

"Ne, aku tahu itu, Fany eonnie. Aku hanya khawatir saja." Ujar Yuri lirih.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Yuri-aa. Yoona bukan anak kecil lagi yang tidak bisa menjaga diri." Sanggah gadis lainnya yang meletakkan kepalanya di kaki jenjang Yuri dengan bantal di pelukannya.

"Ne, ne, arrachi Sooyoung-aa. Tapi… hei, aku lebih tua darimu Sooyoung-aa! Jangan memanggilku tanpa tambahan eonnie di belakang namaku seperti itu." ucap Yuri entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pada Sooyoung.

"Shirreo! Aku tidak suka senioritas yang terlalu dijunjung tinggi di negara ini. Di Amerika saja mereka boleh memanggil nama pada orang yang lebih tua setahun-dua tahun." Bantah Sooyoung cepat.

"Itu di Amerika, Sooyoung-aa. Sekarang kamu ada di Korea, tentu saja harus mengikuti budaya Korea. Termasuk masalah perbedaan usia itu." jelas seorang gadis yang tertua di antara mereka, Taeyeon. Sooyoung merengut mendengar itu dan berpura-pura fokus pada televisi yang kini sedang menampilkan iklan produk pelangsing tubuh.

"Tidak bisakah kau belajar untuk lebih sopan pada eonniemu seperti Yoona dan Seohyun?" tanya Yuri lembut. Sooyoung kembali menggeleng.

"Shirreo. Aku bukan Yoona ataupun Seohyun. Aku adalah Choi Sooyoung." Jawab Sooyoung yang hampir mendapat amukan dari member lainnya yang memang lebih tua darinya kalau saja tidak dihentikan oleh gadis termuda di kelompok mereka.

"Sudahlah eonnie, tidak perlu terlalu dipermasalahkan. Toh sudah setahun ini kita meminta hal yang sama dari Sooyoung eonnie, tapi Sooyoung eonnie tidak mau. Kita tidak bisa memaksanya terus seperti ini." Ucap Seohyun yang memang terkenal sebagai maknae yang berpikiran dewasa. Baru saja Sooyoung ingin menanggapi ucapan Seohyun, bel apartemen berbunyi.

"Itu pasti Yoona! Biar aku yang bukakan pintunya!" teriak Yuri penuh semangat. Saking semangatnya ia lupa pada Sooyoung saat berdiri dan membuat kepala gadis itu membentur karpet.

"Aawwh! Ya! Aish, tidak bisakah kau berdiri pelan-pelan? Aduh, kepalaku." Sungut Sooyoung yang tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Yuri. Terang saja karena gadis itu telah berlari ke pintu apartemen dan membukakannya untuk Yoona, _her roommate_.

"Sooyoung eonnie, gwaenchanayo" tanya Seohyun khawatir. Gadis itu sampai mendekati Sooyoung dan memeriksa kepala eonnienya yang terbentur.

"Gwaenchana, Seohyun-aa. Memang sakit, tapi kau tidak perlu sampai khawatir seperti itu." jawab Sooyoung sambil tersenyum. Terkadang Seohyun memang khawatir berlebihan kalau menyangkut kondisi eonniedeulnya.

"Jeongmalyo? Eonnie tidak merasa pusing atau berkunang-kunang seperti itu? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita periksa ke dokter untuk memastikan eonnie tidak mengalami gegar otak atau semacamnya?" tanya Seohyun dengan wajah polosnya. Kontan pertanyaan Seohyun itu mengundang gelak tawa dari empat eonnienya yang lain. Sementara itu Sooyoung kembali bersungut-sungut mendengarnya. (Kenapa empat? Yah, karena rupanya salah seorang di antara mereka sudah tertidur lelap. Gadis itu memang dikenal tukang tidur karena ia mudah tertidur dan sulit jika dibangunkan. Gadis itu bernama Jessica)

"Ya! Kau sangat berlebihan Seohyun-aa. Mana mungkin terbentur sedikit saja bisa membuatku gegar otak. Aissh.." Seohyun hanya melongo kebingungan melihat reaksi eonniedeulnya. Ia tidak merasa pertanyaannya salah atau berlebihan seperti yang dituduhkan Sooyoung.

"Memang salah ya kalau aku khawatir pada eonnie?" pertanyaan polos Seohyun selanjutnya mendapat delikan tajam dan tidak percaya dari Sooyoung. Sebelum Sooyoung sempat mengamuk pada Seohyun, Yoona dan Yuri datang bergabung.

"Annyeong eonnie! Annyeong Seohyun-aa! Aku pulang!" teriak Yoona yang semakin meriuhkan suasana di ruangan itu.

"Annyeong Yoona-aa. Bagaimana pemotretannya?" tanya Taeyeon sambil menggeser posisinya dan memberikan Yoona tempat untuk duduk.

"Aah, semuanya berjalan lancar, Taeyeon eonnie! Kibum oppa sangat membantuku dalam pemotretan kali ini." Jawab Yoona semangat. Begitu mendengar nama Kibum, Sooyoung berlari mendekati Yoona dan melupakan kepolosan Seohyun sebelumnya. Sooyoung memang paling lemah dengan sosok laki-laki yang dinilainya memiliki penampilan fisik berada di atas rata-rata, dan Kibum termasuk di dalamnya.

"Kau dipasangkan dengan Kibum oppa? Wah, betapa beruntungnya dirimu! Dari awal aku sangat mengidolakan Kibum oppa. Apa kau meminta tanda tangannya? Apa kau berfoto dengannya?" tanya Sooyoung bertubi-tubi. Yoona membulatkan matanya dan menatap bingung ke arah Sooyoung.

"Ya! Sooyoung-aa, Yoona baru saja pulang dan kau malah menanyakan Kibum oppa. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu." sembur Tiffany yang membuat Sooyoung cemberut. Yoona yang berhasil mencerna pertanyaan Sooyoung tertawa melihat tingkah laku keduanya.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa Fany eonnie. Aku bisa mengerti. Dan Sooyoung eonnie, mianhae, aku tidak meminta tanda tangannya. Kalau masalah foto, skenarionya kan memang aku berfoto dengannya. Mungkin nanti bisa aku mintakan hasilnya pada kru setelah dicetak." Jawab Yoona yang kembali membangkitkan semangat Sooyoung.

"Jinjja? Ah, gomawo Yoona-aa! Kau memang dongsaeng yang terbaik!" pekik Sooyoung sambil memeluk Yoona erat.

"N..ne, eonnie. Che..onmaneyo." balas Yoona yang terjepit di pelukan erat Sooyoung. Sebelum Yoona mati lemas karena tercekik Sooyoung, Yuri segera menarik Yoona menjauh.

"Ya! Kau, berhenti mencekik Yoona seperti itu! Kau membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas tahu." Ujar Yuri yang melotot garang pada Sooyoung. Melihat pelototan itu Sooyoung langsung melepas pelukannya dan membuat Yoona limbung sesaat. Untunglah Taeyeon berhasil mencekal pergelangan gadis itu sebelum ia mendaratkan pantatnya di lantai yang dingin.

"Ayo Yoona-aa, lebih baik kau ke dapur dan menghindar dari keributan ini. Aku sudah memanaskan susu untuk temanmu makan sereal." Ajak Taeyeon sambil menggiring Yoona ke dapur kecil mereka. Yoona menurut. Sesampainya di dapur ia melihat Taeyeon telah menyiapkan semangkuk penuh sereal kesukaannya dan segelas susu hangat.

"Gomawoyo eonnie! Tahu saja kalau aku masih lapar, hehe." Ucap Yoona yang langsung menyambar serealnya. Ia menuangkan setengah gelas susu hangat ke dalam mangkuk dan mengaduknya pelan. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mulai menyendokkan sereal itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm, neomu mashita." Gumam Yoona senang. Taeyeon hanya tersenyum dan beranjak meninggalkan Yoona sendirian. Dia harus menengahi keributan yang terjadi sebelum tetangga apartemen mereka menggedor pintu dan mengadukan mereka kepada pengurus apartemen. Setelah beberapa teriakan kecil dan sedikit perang bantal, keributan malam itu pun usai sudah. Setelah membersihkan diri masing-masing, kesembilan gadis itu memasuki kamar dan tertidur lelap (tentu saja Jessica sudah dibangunkan untuk pindah tidur ke kamarnya) karena besok mereka harus bersiap menghadiri salah satu acara musik sebagai pengisi acaranya.

Sebelum Yoona terlelap, ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan satu pesan di layarnya. Yoona membuka pesan itu dan menemukan satu pesan manis yang membuatnya bermimpi indah malam itu.

_From : Kibum Oppa_

_Terima kasih untuk kerja sama yang menakjubkan hari ini, Yoona-aa. Selamat malam dan semoga mimpi indah ^^_

-o0o0o-


	2. Chapter 2

Jeng jeng! Akhirnya part 2 fanfic ini berhasil dirilis juga *emangnya album -_-* gomawo untuk semua readers yang sudah menengok fanfic ini. Semoga part ini tidak mengecewakan. _Happy reading_ :)

* * *

"Kyuhyun-aa, sejak kapan kau menulis _diary_?" tanya seorang namja berambut blonde yang terkenal sebagai _King Aegyo _di kelompoknya yang kini menjadi teman sekamar seorang namja yang masih asyik berkutat dengan PSP di tangannya.

"Nde? _Diary_? Aniyo, aku tidak pernah menulis _diary_. Kenapa hyung?" balas namja bernama Kyuhyun itu tanpa memperhatikan orang yang menanyainya. Orang itu mendengus kesal melihat sikap Kyuhyun. Tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dulu, ia membuka-buka buku yang ditemukannya dan matanya terpaku pada halaman pertama dimana tertulis nama pemilik buku tersebut. Ia menutup buku itu dan mengacungkan buku itu ke atas, berharap menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Lalu ini apa? Buku berwarna biru ini bukan punyamu?" tanya namja itu lagi. kyuhyun yang merasa terusik segera menghentikan kegiatan bermainnya dan menatap jengkel ke arah namja yang memang paling dekat dengannya.

"Buku apa sih maksud hyung? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak…" perkataannya terhenti saat ia melihat buku yang tengah diacungkan oleh salah satu hyungnya itu. buku berwarna biru yang selama ini selalu disimpannya di tempat yang aman. Buku yang memberikan banyak petunjuk tentang seseorang yang dikenalnya. Buku yang diambilnya dari salah satu _trainee _perempuan lima tahun yang lalu.

"Sungmin hyung, tolong berikan buku itu padaku. Itu memang bukan buku _diary_ku, tapi buku itu sangat berharga untukku." Pinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang kini tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. _Oh, sial! Kenapa bisa Sungmin hyung menemukannya? Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan ini padanya? _rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tangannya terulur ke arah Sungmin, meminta buku biru itu yang langsung diserahkan Sungmin kepadanya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa buku itu sangat berharga bagimu? Apa karena buku ini milik Im Yoona, gadis yang sering kau jahili itu?" tanya Sungmin tenang. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dan menatap bingung ke arah Sungmin. Ekspresi itu hanya bertahan selama satu detik sebelum Kyuhyun kembali bersikap acuh seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu.

"Ne, buku itu memang miliknya. Dan buku itu menjadi sangat berharga bagiku karena melalui buku itu aku jadi tahu bagaimana membalas keisengan Yoona padaku. Hyung kan tahu sendiri kalau dia senang sekali menjahiliku." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh dan kembali memainkan PSP-nya. Sungmin menghela napas kesal karena ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak berkata jujur. Tiga tahun mengenal namja itu telah membuatnya ahli dalam membaca gerak-gerik maknae kelompoknya itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau belum mau menceritakannya padaku." Ujar Sungmin mengalah. Namja itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, mengatur tumpukan benda berwarna pink yang menjadi koleksinya di salah satu rak rendah yang terdapat di dalam kamar tidur mereka. Kyuhyun mendengar semua itu dan hanya meracau kecil, "Apa yang harus kuceritakan? Ckck".

Namja yang terkenal karena kejahilannya itu mendadak kehilangan nafsu bermainnya. Ia meletakkan PSP di atas tempat tidurnya dan beranjak bangun. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya melirik sebentar dan kembali fokus dengan susunan benda koleksinya.

"Hyung, aku keluar dulu." pamit Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Ia berniat untuk meninggalkan PSP-nya di kamar, namun mendadak ia berubah pikiran. Diambilnya benda itu dan dijejalkannya ke dalam tas ransel yang dibawanya. _Siapa tahu bisa berguna,_ gumamnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin heran melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengisi tas ranselnya dengan berbagai barang yang menimbulkan kecurigaan Sungmin.

"Ke ruang latihan." Jawab Kyuhyun santai seolah hal itu biasa baginya. Sungmin semakin mengerutkan kening, _evil satu ini tidak salah makan kan? _Rupanya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari tatapan itu. Setelah selesai memasukkan semua barang yang dibutuhkannya, ia memanggul tas ransel itu di punggungnya.

"Tumben. Sejak kapan kau jadi suka latihan seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin yang terang-terangan memperlihatkan ketidakpercayaannya. Kyuhyun mendengus jengkel mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Memangnya dilarang? Sudah ah, aku berangkat dulu hyung. _Bye._" Pamit Kyuhyun sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin. Seorang namja yang baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam kamar itu terlonjak mundur begitu Kyuhyun melenggang keluar dari pintu.

"Kyuhyun-aa, kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang." Tanya namja itu bingung.

"Aku mau ke ruang latihan hyung. Siang ini aku makan di luar saja. Annyeong." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk singkat pada namja itu. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kebingungan dari orang itu, ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan mengabaika tatapan keheranan dari beberapa namja lainnya yang tengah bersantai di ruang tamu.

"Sungmin hyung, apa benar dia mau ke ruang latihan? Tumben sekali." Tanya namja yang tadi hampir saja bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun di depan pintu. Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu. Kegiatannya mengatur susunan benda koleksinya telah selesai.

"Dia bilang sih seperti itu. Entahlah." Jawab Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk celana dan bajunya untuk membersihkan serpihan debu yang menempel setelah tiga jam berkutat dengan benda-benda koleksinya.

"Aneh." Gumam namja itu yang langsung dilanjutkan dengan ajakan kepada Sungmin untuk membantunya, "Hyung, tolong bantu aku menata meja makan ya? Member lainnya sedang asyik sendiri di ruang tamu".

"Tidak masalah Wookie-aa, yuk kita ke dapur!" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mendorong bahu namja bernama Ryeowook itu ke dapur. Mereka menyiapkan makan siang dengan cekatan dan tak perlu waktu lama member lainnya telah bergabung bersama mereka di meja makan. Untuk sejenak pembicaraan mengenai Kyuhyun pun terlupakan.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi ke ruang latihan. Ia mendorong pintunya ke dalam dan memasuki ruangan luas tempat ia bersama member lainnya berlatih gerakan _dance _untuk beberapa lagu mereka. Ruangan itu kosong seperti dugaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. _Tapi itu tidak akan lama lagi, _bisik Kyuhyun senang.

Namja itu melangkah masuk dan meletakkan tas ranselnya di salah satu sudut dinding yang berbatasan dengan kaca. Kemudian ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan mulai melakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai latihannya. Setelah satu jam berlatih dan keringat telah membasahi hampir sekujur tubuhnya, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Ia membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan handuk kecil serta sebotol minuman yang dibawanya. Dengan cepat ditenggaknya air putih dalam botol tersebut. Handuk kecil yang ia sampirkan di bahu telah basah oleh keringat dari wajah dan lehernya.

"Ck, sepi sekali. Lebih baik kalau kuajak dia ke sini. Ya, sebaiknya aku memintanya untuk ke sini." Putus Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Tangannya kembali mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lainnya. Jarinya lincah menyentuh layar benda itu dan terbentuklah satu kalimat di sana.

_To : Weirdo Yoona_

_Hei, rusa! Apa kau sibuk? Bisa temani aku di ruang latihan sekarang juga?_

Send. Tak lama sebuah balasan pun datang dan membuat ponselnya bergetar pelan. Open.

_From : Weirdo Yoona_

_Oke, kalau begitu tunggu di sana Oppa. Oh iya, dan kau harus mentraktirku makan siang karena permintaanmu ini berhasil membuatku terpaksa meninggalkan makan siang yang lezat ini._

Senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. _Memang itu permintaanku selanjutnya, mengajakmu makan siang bersamaku _ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati. Entah sejak kapan hubungannya dengan Yoona menjadi sedekat ini. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa selalu nama Yoona yang pertama kali terlintas di pikirannya setiap ada orang yang bertanya tentang _crush event _di hidupnya. Yeoja itu bahkan sudah berani mengganggu tidur malamnya dengan senyum dan tawanya yang khas itu di dalam mimpinya.

Krek. Pintu ruangan berderit membuka dan memunculkan seorang yeoja dengan celana jeans dan kaos putih polosnya. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat ekor kuda sehingga memperlihatkan kening indah dan leher jenjangnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kedatangan yeoja itu. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri yeoja yang kini balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Oppa! Tumben sekali kau berlatih sendirian. Yang lain mana?" tanya yeoja itu sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang latihan. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan yeoja itu. _Tidak bisakah kau hanya melihatku, Yoona-ssi?_

Seolah mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, yeoja yang biasa dipanggil Yoona itu menatapnya dan memiringkan kepala.

"Apa kau sudah lama? Tubuhmu sudah penuh keringat dan… bau!" ujar Yoona sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari namja yang tengah melotot ke arahnya.

"Apa? Ya! Berani-beraninya kau bilang aku bau. Aku ini wangi tahu, bahkan di saat aku berkeringat. Kau tidak tahu berapa yeoja yang berhasil kubius dengan keringatku ini, huh?" balas Kyuhyun sombong. Yoona hanya mendecakkan lidah melihat kelakuan namja itu.

"Ckck, itu karena hidung mereka tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya." Ujar Yoona yang langsung ditarik ke dalam dekapan lengan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun yang dengan mudahnya melingkarkan lengan di lehernya.

"Ya! Oppa, lepaskan! Appo! Lepaskan!" teriak Yoona. Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum evilnya dan berkata tenang, "Bagaimana? Wangi kan?" Yoona menoleh dan melotot ke arahnya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit gentar.

"Nde? Aish, tidak wangi sama sekali! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" bantah Yoona sambil terus menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun agar terlepas dari lehernya. Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi permintaan Yoona. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan lengannya di leher yeoja itu.

"Andwe. Aku tidak akan melepasnya sebelum kau minta maaf padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun tenang.

"Minta maaf padamu? Untuk apa?" tanya Yoona yang kini berhenti berontak. Kyuhyun menatap nakal ke arahnya.

"Karena telah mengatakan aku bau. Ayo, minta maaf sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun setengah memaksa. Yoona menggeleng keras dalam kungkungan lengannya.

"Shirreo! Aish, oppa, tolong lepaskan aku. Leherku sakit sekali." Pinta Yoona sambil meringis kesakitan. Kyuhyun merasa tidak tega melihatnya, namun entah kenapa ia tidak ingin melepaskan lengannya dari tubuh Yoona. Ia merasakan kenyamanan saat bersentuhan dengan yeoja ini, meskipun posisinya kini sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Yoona.

Yoona yang merasa lelah terus berontak akhirnya memikirkan cara lain untuk terlepas dari lengan Kyuhyun. _Baiklah, semoga ini berhasil._ Kyuhyun yang masih tenggelam dalam perasaannya mendadak menyadari tubuh Yoona yang tidak lagi bergerak. Lengannya mendadak tertarik ke bawah bersamaan dengan melorotnya tubuh Yoona ke lantai. Matanya terbelalak melihat Yoona kini lemas akibat perbuatannya.

"Yoona-aa! Yoona-aa! Neo gwaenchana? Yoona-aa!" panggil Kyuhyun panik. Ia melepaskan lengannya dari leher Yoona dan bermaksud membawa yeoja itu ke sofa yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. Baru saja ia menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah tubuh yeoja itu, Yoona mendadak bangun dan membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang.

"Kau tertipu oppa! Hahaha." Ledek Yoona yang kini berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun, berusaha menjaga jarak agar tidak lagi dicekik Kyuhyun seperti tadi. Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk menatap tidak percaya pada yeoja yang berhasil mengelabuinya itu.

"Ya! Kau! Aish, bodoh sekali aku bisa semudah itu tertipu. Sudah ah, aku mau mandi dan berganti pakaian dulu. Kau tunggulah di sini sebentar." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan mengambil tas ranselnya dari sudut ruangan. Yoona berdiri kebingungan.

"Nde? Baiklah. Oh iya, memang kita mau kemana Oppa? Kau tidak memintaku ke sini hanya untuk bertengkar seperti ini kan?" tanya Yoona. Matanya menyipit curiga pada sosok yang beranjak ke ruang ganti yang dilengkapi _shower _tepat di sebelah ruang latihan ini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah kau memintaku untuk mentraktirmu makan siang? Aku akan penuhi permintaanmu itu. Sudah, kau duduk manis saja di sofa." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Dia berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan dan membuka pintu ruang ganti. Tak lama pintu ruang ganti tertutup dan terdengar guyuran air dari dalam. Yoona memekik kegirangan begitu tahu Kyuhyun akan mentraktirnya makan siang.

"Ah, jeongmal! Gomawoyo oppa!" Kini dia sendirian di dalam ruang latihan. Matanya melihat radio tape yang berada di dekat cermin, benda yang selalu ada di setiap ruangan latihan di gedung ini. _Daripada aku diam saja, lebih baik aku juga berlatih sedikit _putusnya sambil menyalakan radio tape itu. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah lagu bertempo _up-beat _terdengar menghentak ruang latihan sekali lagi. Namun kali ini diiringi dengan liukan indah dari tubuh seorang yeoja yang memang jago menari. Yoona terlihat sangat menikmati setiap gerakan sampai tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun terkunci pada setiap gerakan Yoona. _Tuhan, Kau sungguh mencurahkan seluruh perhatianMu saat menciptakan yeoja ini. Dia adalah ciptaanMu yang terindah, sungguh._

Gerakan Yoona mendadak terhenti begitu yeoja itu menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Tanpa memperhatikan tatapan Kyuhyun, yeoja itu berjalan ke arah radio tape dan mematikan alat itu. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Ayo oppa, kita berangkat! Kajja!" ajaknya sambil menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam tangan Kyuhyun. Namja itu sedikit tersentak saat Yoona mendadak bertingkah seperti itu. Aliran darahnya berdesir kencang, membuat jantungnya memompa lebih keras.

"Ne, kajja!" ujar Kyuhyun yang berusaha menutupi kegugupan dirinya. Ia memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Yoona dan mengajaknya ke luar ruangan. Tas ransel itu hanya menggantung di sebelah kirinya. Ia tidak mau ada apapun yang menghalangi kedekatan tubuhnya dengan Yoona saat mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor gedung dan memasuki lift.

-o0o0o-

Yoona merasa senang saat Kyuhyun benar-benar mentraktirnya makan siang. Tentu saja keduanya harus mengenakan berbagai benda penyamaran agar aktivitas mereka tidak terganggu oleh sekumpulan fans. Bukannya mereka tidak tahu berterima kasih, tetapi mereka hanya ingin menikmati secuil waktu pribadi seperti orang biasa lainnya.

"Wah, neomu mashita!" pekik Yoona gembira saat pelayan menghidangkan semangkuk bibimbap di depannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku Yoona yang di matanya bagai anak kecil mendapatkan setangkai lollipop kesukaannya.

"Makan yang banyak ya." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Yoona mendongak menatap namja di hadapannya, merasa aneh dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun yang lain dari biasanya. Tapi yeoja itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyuapkan sesendok nasi campur khas Korea itu ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat Yoona yang makan dengan lahap. Ia pun mulai menyendokkan makanan pesanannya ke dalam mulut dan menikmati siang ini.

_Kyuhyun oppa, terima kasih untuk siang ini. Terima kasih untuk selalu bersamaku. Meski aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, namun melihatmu dari dekat seperti ini telah mampu membuatku hidup. Kuharap kita selalu bersama seperti ini _bisik Yoona dalam hati. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau sedari tadi Yoona terus berusaha mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Namja itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sementara tangannya sibuk menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Yoona tersenyum kecil melihat itu. Tanpa disadari olehnya, tangan kanan yeoja itu terulur ke wajah Kyuhyun dan menyapu saus yang mengotori sudut bibir namja itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang begitu Yoona melakukan suatu hal yang dapat diartikan sebagai bentuk perhatian kecil seseorang kepada kekasihnya. Pandangan keduanya bertaut satu sama lain dan membuahkan senyum canggung. Refleks Yoona menarik tangannya kembali dan berkonsentrasi pada makanannya. _Ah, kenapa aku melakukan itu? Kyuhyun oppa pasti akan mengira yang tidak-tidak. Aish._

-o0o0o-


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya berhasil juga maksain diri buat lanjutin fanfic ini. Oh ya, author mau bilang terima kasih buat readers yang udah baca. Author seneng banget liat grafik visitor sama view di fanfic ini yang mulai naik. Jeongmal gomawoyo. _I wish for some reviews, but I'm still happy eventhough all of you just read it. Happy reading!_ :)

* * *

Di sebuah area perumahan yang dipenuhi orang dan kamera serta peralatan syuting lainnya, tampak seorang yeoja yang terduduk di sebuah kursi santai dengan lembaran tebal naskah yang harus dihapalnya. Raut muka yeoja itu tampak serius menghapal satu demi satu dialog yang harus diucapkannya untuk _take_ berikutnya. Saking seriusnya, ia sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan seorang namja tampan yang menjadi lawan mainnya dalam _daily drama_ kali ini.

"Yoona-ssi? Kau serius sekali menghapalnya. Tidak makan dulu?" tanya namja itu kepada yeoja yang baru berusia 17 tahun bernama Im Yoona. Yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum mendapati lawan main yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu telah berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, Jaejung oppa, mengagetkanku saja." Balas Yoona sambil tersenyum kecil. Yeoja itu menggeser posisi duduknya untuk memberikan namja yang bernama Park Jaejung itu sedikit tempat. Jaejung balas tersenyum dan mendudukkan diri di samping Yoona.

"Pertanyaanku tadi belum kau jawab. Kau tidak makan dulu?" tanya Jaejung lagi.

"Ah, aku sudah makan Oppa, tenang saja. Oppa salah bertanya seperti itu. Seharusnya oppa bertanya sudah berapa kali aku makan, hahaha." Jawab Yoona setengah bercanda. Jaejung ikut tertawa mendengar gurauan itu.

"Hahaha, bisa saja kau ini! Ya, sepertinya aku memang salah. Aku lupa kalau kau ini shiksin. Tapi aku heran, kenapa badanmu tetap saja kecil? Jangan-jangan ada naga di perutmu ya?" gurau Jaejung yang langsung mendapat pukulan pelan di bahunya.

"Ya! Bukan naga, oppa. Tapi monster. Puas?" balas Yoona sambil memajukan bibirnya yang justru membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali seperti anak kecil. Pantas saja kau mendapat _nickname _Im choding." Ujar Jaejung sambil mengacak pelan puncak kepala Yoona. Sementara itu, Yoona hanya diam dan tersenyum canggung. Dia memang sudah menganggap Jaejung sebagai kakak laki-lakinya, namun perlakuan namja itu sekarang tetap saja membuat debaran jantungnya melonjak tidak karuan.

"Oppa, berhenti mengacak rambutku! Nanti _stylish_ lagi-lagi memarahiku gara-gara tatanan rambut hasil karyanya berantakan seperti ini." Ujar Yoona sambil menyingkirkan tangan kekar namja itu dari kepalanya. "Lihat, sutradara sudah memanggil kita untuk _take_ berikutnya. Ayo oppa!" lanjut Yoona sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Jaejung ke arah sutradara yang sedang mengatur sudut kamera dan berbagai properti lainnya di jalanan kecil yang menjadi _setting_ tempat kali ini.

"Baiklah, ayo!" tanggap Jaejung sambil mengikuti arah langkah Yoona. Begitulah, keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukan mereka di dunia peran. Kesibukan mereka baru selesai saat jam menunjukkan pukul 04.00 KST. Setelah itu semua kru dan pemain mulai berkemas untuk meninggalkan lokasi syuting dan beristirahat sebelum keesokan harinya mereka harus memulai kembali rutinitas kesibukan yang sama.

Yoona dan sang manajer, Song Kibum, tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang ke dorm SNSD ketika ponsel yeoja itu menyenandungkan lagu Complete, menandakan ada panggilan masuk ke nomornya. _Sepagi ini siapa yang menelepon ya?_ tanya Yoona dalam hati. Pertanyaannya segera terjawab saat matanya membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. _Kyuhyun Oppa is calling_.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne oppa, ini aku. Ada apa?"

"…"

"Ne, aku baru saja selesai syuting dramaku. Kenapa oppa?"

"…"

"Ah, itu. Mianhae oppa, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku capek sekali. Lagipula besok aku masih ada agenda. Jeongmal mianhae oppa."

"…"

"Hmm, begini saja oppa, bagaimana kalau rencana itu kita lakukan minggu depan saja? Sepertinya agendaku tidak terlalu padat."

"…"

"Ah, nde, arraseo."

"…"

"Ne, oppa, gomawoyo. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku kan yeoja yang kuat, haha."

"…"

"Ne, annyeonghi jumuseyo oppa."

Klik. Sambungan telepon dimatikan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, Yoona mengatur posisi kursinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Kedua mata yeoja itu perlahan tertutup dan beberapa saat kemudian tarikan napasnya mulai naik-turun secara teratur. Manajernya melirik sebentar dan tersenyum lega begitu melihat artisnya tertidur lelap.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mobil yang dikendarai Yoona dan manajernya telah sampai di sebuah bangunan mirip apartemen berwarna biru. Mobil itu dibawa ke arah _basement_ dan diparkir di salah satu tempat yang berdekatan dengan lift menuju ke lantai di atasnya. Song Kibum mematikan mesin mobil dan melihat ke kursi belakang tempat Yoona tertidur. _Ah, yeoja itu belum bangun juga. Bagaimana ini? Dia tertidur pulas sekali. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya_, gumam manajer itu. Ia tampak bingung harus melakukan apa ketika sesosok namja tampak menghampirinya dari arah lift yang baru saja terbuka.

"Kibum hyung, sedang apa?" Song Kibum terlonjak kaget dan memutar badannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan identitas namja itu. Tubuhnya yang menegang perlahan melemas saat mengenali siapa namja yang berada di hadapannya kini.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-aa. Kau membuatku kaget saja." Desah sang manajer lega. Setelah itu sekelebat pertanyaan melintas di pikiran sang manajer saat menyadari adanya keganjilan dalam situasi ini.

"Tapi… apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini Kyu-aa? Kau mau berkeliaran ya?" tanya Song Kibum sambil menyipitkan mata curiga. Kyuhyun melotot tidak percaya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Mworago? Aish, tentu saja tidak. Hyung aneh-aneh saja. Meski aku terkenal sebagai _evil maknae_, tetapi bukan watakku untuk berkeliaran seperti sangkaan hyung. Lebih baik aku bermain _game_ sampai malam daripada berkeliaran." Jawab Kyuhyun setengah mencibir. Song Kibum menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan, membenarkan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, benar juga. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah lima jam lagi kau harus bersiap dengan kelompokmu untuk tampil di suatu acara?" tanya Song Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun tampak salah tingkah saat mendengar pertanyaan manajer SNSD yang juga manajer kelompoknya.

"Ah, itu, aku… aku hanya ingin membantu hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup. Song Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya keheranan.

"Membantuku? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau bantu?" tanya Song Kibum masih belum bisa menangkap maksud Kyuhyun.

"Itu… aku mau membantu hyung… membawa Yoona ke dormnya." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit merona saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Ah, itu. Hahaha, baiklah. Aku merasa tertolong. Tapi, apa kau kuat membawa Yoona sampai ke lantai dormnya?" tanya Song Kibum yang tampak meragukan kekuatan fisik Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja! Hyung jangan meremehkan aku ya. Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kubawa Yoona ke atas. Kasihan dia tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu. Pasti terasa tidak nyaman. Lebih baik hyung membantuku membawakan barang-barang Yoona ke atas." Ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya. Song Kibum hanya mengangkat bahu dan memberi jalan untuk namja itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun memandang lekat wajah Yoona yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya. _Neomu yeoppo_, pujinya dalam hati. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke bawah tubuh Yoona dan mengangkat gadis itu dari kursinya dalam posisi seorang bridal yang digendong pasangannya. Ia mendekap erat tubuh Yoona dalam gendongannya dan mendekatkan tubuh yeoja itu ke dadanya.

"Ayo hyung, kasian Yoona. Dia pasti kedinginan." Ajak Kyuhyun pada manajer mereka. Song Kibum mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun ke dalam lift. Mereka memasuki lift dan menekan tombol angka dimana dorm SNSD berada. Tidak sampai lima menit pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan lorong panjang yang diterangi beberapa lampu. Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dengan Yoona yang masih tertidur pulas di dekapannya dan disusul Song Kibum dengan beberapa barang bawaan yeoja itu. Keduanya melangkah perlahan dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang mereka kenali sebagai pintu dorm SNSD. Song Kibum melangkah ke depan dan menekan bel interkom. Perlu waktu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya mereka dapat mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Yeoboseyo? Kaukah itu Kibum oppa?" tanya seorang yeoja yang Kyuhyun kenali sebagai Seohyun, maknae SNSD. Seohyun memang member yang selalu cepat terbangun jika ada suara yang dirasa mengganggu.

"Ne, Seohyun-aa. Tolong bukakan pintunya." Jawab Song Kibum. Tidak terdengar lagi suara balasan dari interkom dan sebagai gantinya pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Seohyun terlihat masih mengantuk dengan baju piyama bergambar tokoh kartun kodok kesayangannya, Keroro. Yeoja itu berusaha terlihat terjaga saat melihat kedatangan manajernya.

"Ah, Kibum oppa, mana Yoona eonnie? Aku tidak… hah? Kyuhyun oppa? Yoona eonnie? Apa yang…?" Seohyun tampak kebingungan merangkai kalimat pertanyaan dari mulutnya. Yeoja itu hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dan Yoona bergantian tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ah, itu, tadi Kyuhyun-aa menawarkan bantuan untuk membawa Yoona ke sini. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya, tapi aku juga tidak kuat untuk menggendongnya sampai ke dorm kalian. Untunglah Kyuhyun-aa datang." Jelas Song Kibum panjang lebar. Seohyun tampak mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sejenak kemudian yeoja itu tersadar dan segera merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, memberi jalan pada Kyuhyun untuk membawa Yoona masuk.

"Maaf Seohyun-aa kalau aku mengagetkanmu. Ngomong-ngomong kamar Yoona dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam dorm. Song Kibum meletakkan barang-barang Yoona di atas kursi yang terletak di ruang santai SNSD.

"Kamar Yoona eonnie ada di sebelah sini, oppa. Tapi tunggu sebentar, sepertinya Yuri eonnie masih tidur. Aku akan membangunkannya dulu supaya tidak ada jeritan yang membangunkan seluruh member. Tidak apa-apa kan oppa?" tanya Seohyun meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengangguk dan tersenyum maklum. Dia pun tidak mau menjadi penyebab teriakan di dorm yang berisi sembilan yeoja cantik itu.

Setelah berkutat dengan penolakan Yuri dan terjadi adegan kecil tarik-menarik selimut, akhirnya Yuri terbangun dan melangkah keluar kamar. Bahasa tubuhnya yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau yeoja itu masih setengah tertidur langsung terjaga sepenuhnya saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya. Terlebih saat kedua matanya turun ke bawah dan melihat Yoona yang berada dalam gendongan namja itu.

"Ya! Apa yang terjadi dengan Yoona? Kenapa kau menggendongnya? Apa dia sakit?" cecar Yuri dengan nada suara yang sedikit keras. Seohyun terpaksa mencengkeram pergelangan tangan yeoja itu untuk mengingatkannya yang justru melotot ke arahnya.

"Eonnie, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Nanti yang lain bangun." Bisik Seohyun takut-takut.

"Tapi Seohyunie…" Kalimat protesnya segera dipotong oleh perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Yoona hanya tidur, Yuri-aa. Dan aku menggendongnya karena Kibum hyung tidak tega membangunkannya. Tentu kau tidak mengharapkan Kibum hyung menggendong Yoona sampai ke atas sini kan?" jelas Kyuhyun tidak sabar. Tangannya mulai gemetar kelelahan meski ia tidak menyesali keberadaan tubuh Yoona dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi, tapi…" Yuri masih saja berusaha membantah dan terlihat kebingungan.

"Sudahlah Yuri-aa, biarkan aku masuk dan membaringkan Yoona." pinta Kyuhyun lemah. Yuri yang masih saja terdiam kebingungan tidak cepat merespon permintaan Kyuhyun sehingga Seohyun terpaksa menarik tubuh eonnienya itu untuk menyingkir dan memberi jalan pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih Seohyun-aa." Ujar Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan diam oleh yeoja itu. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dan dengan hati-hati meletakkan Yoona ke atas tempat tidur. Selimut putih yang tampak berantakan akibat tragedi tarik-menarik antara Yuri dan Seohyun sebelumnya ditarik namja itu sampai menutupi tubuh Yoona sebatas dada. Matanya menangkap senyuman kecil di wajah Yoona seolah yeoja itu tahu dan berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum kecil. Setelah memastikan Yoona dapat tertidur dengan posisi lebih baik, namja itu melangkah keluar dan membungkuk singkat pada dua yeoja yang terus mengamatinya sedari tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Maaf telah membangunkan kalian. Annyeong Yuri-aa, Seohyun-aa." Pamit Kyuhyun. Yuri balas membungkuk meski pikirannya masih saja dijejali banyak pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung. Hanya Seohyun yang bereaksi wajar dan memaksa untuk mengatar Kyuhyun dan manajernya sampai ke depan pintu dorm.

"Tidak apa-apa oppa. Terima kasih telah mengantar Yoona eonnie. Mari, aku antar ke depan." Ajak Seohyun yang mendapat anggukan dari kedua namja itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga pulang dulu. Annyeong Yuri-aa." Pamit Song Kibum sambil membungkuk singkat dan mengikuti langkah dua maknae dalam kelompoknya masing-masing itu. Setelah berbasa-basi singkat dan berpamitan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun dan Song Kibum berjalan meninggalkan dorm SNSD. Terdengar suara pintu ditutup yang disertai dengan kemunculan Seohyun tak lama kemudian.

"Yuri eonnie, kalau kau masih mengantuk, tidurlah." Ujar Seohyun lembut. Yuri hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya berhasil memproses dengan baik peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Sebelum ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, ia memanggil Seohyun.

"Seohyunie?" Seohyun yang baru saja hendak kembali ke kamarnya berbalik menghadap Yuri.

"Ne, eonnie?" Yuri tampak kesulitan mengutarakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia memandang Seohyun lama sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengucapkannya.

"Noreul gwaenchanayo?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mian kalau author terlalu lama _up date_ fanfic ini. Berhubung author ikut semester pendek liburan ini, jadi author sibuk dengan tugas kuliah yang diberikan dosen. Jeongmal mianhae :( Oh iya, gomawo untuk reviewnya. Itu sangat membantu author lho :) Btw, di part ini ada satu tempat yang memang ada di Korsel sana, yaitu **Katedral Myeongdong**. Cuma untuk penggambaran dalamnya author ngarang bebas karena memang belum pernah masuk *ya iyalaah -_-* terus untuk ritual berdoanya juga author minta maaf kalo salah. Berhubung author muslim, jadi author kurang paham tata cara aturan berdoa di katedral gimana *katedral sama gereja beda atau sama sih?* Sebelum ada yang protes, author minta maaf kalo penggambaran katedral & tata cara berdoanya salah. Ini nggak ada maksud sama sekali buat bawa-bawa unsur SARA ya. Oke, author udah banyak bacot nih._ Let's read it out readers!_ :)

* * *

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00 KST ketika sebuah ponsel bergetar pelan dan mengusik mimpi indah seorang yeoja berparas cantik. Yeoja itu menggeliat sebentar dan sebelah tangannya menggapai-gapai ke segala arah, berusaha mencari sumber getaran itu. Begitu tangannya berhasil meraih benda yang dimaksud, ditariknya benda itu dan dihadapkannya tepat di depan wajahnya. Kedua matanya memicing untuk menghalangi sinar lampu yang menerobos tanpa ampun ke dalam retinanya. Setelah berhasil menyesuaikan dengan rangsang cahaya di sekitarnya, kedua mata yeoja itu terbuka dengan kelopak yang sedikit menggantung menahan kantuk. Dengan gerakan lamban, ia memiringkan kepala dan menyipitkan mata untuk melihat apa yang tertera di layar ponselnya. 1 new message. Kening yeoja itu langsung berkerut begitu mendapati satu pesan terpampang di layar ponsel itu. _Siapa sih yang berani sms pagi-pagi buta begini? _rutuk yeoja itu dalam hati. Ia segera menekan perintah _view _dan terpampanglah sederet kalimat dari orang yang memiliki janji dengannya hari ini.

_From : GameKyu Oppa_

_Hei nenek rusa, bangun! Ingat janjimu hari ini untuk menemaniku berjalan-jalan. Cepat bersiaplah karena 30 menit lagi aku akan sampai di dorm-mu. Arra?_

"Aish, hampir saja aku lupa kalau hari ini ada janji dengan Kyuhyun oppa." Desah yeoja itu. Dengan berat hati ia menyingkap selimut yang menyelubungi tubuhnya dan beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia mengambil selembar handuk bersih dari dalam lemari dan sebuah sikat gigi dari tempat penyimpanannya lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah guyuran shower dari dalamnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian yeoja itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan raut wajah yang segar setelah terbasuh air shower. Badannya menguarkan harum sabun mandi beraroma apel yang menyegarkan. Rambutnya yang panjang terlihat basah dengan wangi bergamodt yang tercium samar-samar. Setelah menyampirkan handuk di tempat jemuran dan meletakkan kembali sikat giginya, yeoja itu berjalan ke arah lemari kayu yang berada di sudut ruangan lalu membuka salah satu pintunya. Ia sibuk memilah-milah baju yang akan dipakainya sampai ia menemukan setelan dress putih kasual dengan lengan pendek berenda dan pita yang menjuntai manis di bagian pinggang. Ia menarik dress itu dan segera berganti pakaian. Begitu selesai berpakaian, ia melangkah ke meja rias dan mengambil _hair dryer_. Ujung kabel alat itu dimasukkan ke dalam stop kontak yang berada di samping meja rias. Begitu tersambung dengan aliran listrik, alat itu dinyalakan dan diarahkan ke rambutnya yang masih basah. Perlu waktu 10 menit untuk membuat rambutnya kering sempurna. Setelah itu, ia mengambil sisir dan menata rambutnya dengan membuat belahan samping dan menjepitnya dengan jepitan sederhana. Belahan lainnya dibiarkan menjuntai begitu saja. Sebagai sentuhan terakhirnya, ia memoleskan _make up _tipis ke wajahnya dan menyemprotkan parfum ke leher, belakang telinga, serta pergelangan tangannya.

"Selesai. Sekarang aku tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun oppa sambil membuat sarapan." Ujar yeoja itu sambil mematut dirinya di depan cermin meja rias sekali lagi. Setelah puas dengan hasilnya, ia melangkah keluar dan menuju ke dapur dimana telah ada seorang yeoja lainnya di sana tengah menyeduh susu putih.

"Annyeong Hyunnie-aa." Sapa yeoja itu pada yeoja lainnya yang tengah menyeduh susu. Yeoja yang disapa mendongak dan terlihat kaget saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya barusan.

"Ah, annyeong… Yoona eonnie? Tumben sekali sepagi ini sudah rapi? Apa hari ini eonnie ada jadwal?" tanya Seohyun sambil menatap bingung ke arah Yoona. Susu putih yang diseduhnya sudah jadi dan tinggal diminum.

"Ani, hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal tapi ada janji dengan Kyuhyun oppa. Kemarin dia memintaku untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan entah kemana." Jawab Yoona sambil membuka lemari dapur dan mengambil mangkuk serta gelas dari dalamnya. Tanpa memperhatikan kerutan di kening Seohyun yang semakin dalam, ia menuangkan sekotak sereal ke dalam mangkuk dan mencampurnya dengan susu kotak dingin yang berada di kulkas.

"Berjalan-jalan? Dengan Kyuhyun oppa? Apa itu tidak bahaya eonnie? Maksudku, kalian kan sama-sama _public figure _yang diincar media. Apa tidak apa-apa berjalan-jalan seperti itu?" tanya Seohyun lagi. Yoona memandang dongsaengnya dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tenanglah, aku dan Kyuhyun oppa tidak sebodoh itu. Tentu saja kami sudah menyiapkan kostum penyamaran masing-masing agar tidak mudah dikenali. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong mala mini kita ada jadwal perform ya?" tanya Yoona sambil membawa semangkuk sereal dan segelas air putih ke ruang makan dan meletakkan kedua benda itu di atas meja makan.

"Ne, malam ini kita ada jadwal perform untuk mempromosikan single terbaru kita. Eonnie tidak berniat untuk pulang malam kan?" selidik Seohyun. Sekarang yeoja itu telah duduk berhadapan dengan Yoona yang asyik melahap sarapannya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tahu kewajibanku, Hyunnie." Jawab Yoona sambil menyuapkan sesendok sereal ke dalam mulutnya. Seohyun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan meminum susunya. Kedua yeoja itu terlarut dalam kegiatan masing-masing dan tidak lagi terlibat dalam percakapan. Beberapa saat kemudian, baik Yoona maupun Seohyun sudah menyelesaikan santapan paginya masing-masing. Yoona berdiri dan baru saja mau membawa mangkuk dan gelas kotornya ke dapur ketika Seohyun mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja eonnie. Eonnie bersiap-siaplah dulu." tawar Seohyun sambil mengambil alih mangkuk dan gelas kosong dari tangan Yoona.

"Baiklah, gomawo Hyunnie-aa." Balas Yoona sambil tersenyum berterima kasih. Seohyun hanya mengangguk kecil dan membawa peralatan makan yang kotor itu ke bawah keran air di dapur. Yoona telah berada di kamarnya ketika didengarnya kucuran air keran dari dapur. Yeoja itu baru saja keluar dari kamar ketika didengarnya Seohyun bertanya lagi.

"Apa eonnie berjanji dengan Kyuhyun oppa di suatu tempat untuk bertemu?" Yoona menelengkan kepalanya menndengar pertanyaan itu dan menggeleng cepat.

"Ani, dia yang akan menjemputku. Waeyo?" balas Yoona. Seohyun tampak salah tingkkah dan memainkan jemarinya di depan dada.

"Aniyo, eonnie. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Oh iya, apa manajer Kibum oppa sudah tahu hal ini? Kalau eonnie akan pergi dengan Kyuhyun oppa?" tanya Seohyun lagi.

"Ne, aku sudah meminta izin padanya kemarin. Aku juga sudah memberitahu Taeng eonnie dan Fany eonnie tentang janjiku ini. Jadi kau tenanglah, arraseo?" jawab Yoona tersenyum kecil. Seohyun mengangguk singkat. Sebelum ia sempat mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, bel pintu dorm berbunyi.

"Ah, itu pastilah Kyuhyun oppa! Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya. Tolong sampaikan pada yang lain kalau aku akan pulang setelah makan siang. Oh iya, dan tolong kau kunci pintunya dari dalam Hyunnie-aa. Annyeong!" pamit Yoona. Yeoja itu segera mengambil mantel coklatnya yang berada di tiang gantungan dan sepasang sepatu hak tingginya dari barisan rak di dinding lorong menuju pintu keluar. Seohyun mengikuti langkah Yoona dan hanya mampu melihat nanar pada satu sosok yang berada di balik tubuh Yoona. Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Yoona dan menjulurkan kepala melewati bahu Yoona untuk melihatnya. Senyumnya terkembang begitu melihat Seohyun.

"Ah, Seohyun-aa, annyeong! Maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah. Sementara itu Seohyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Annyeong Kyuhyun oppa! Aniyo, kau tidak membangunkanku. Kebetulan aku bangun lebih dulu karena ingin melanjutkan membaca buku yang baru saja kubeli kemarin".

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku dan Yoona pergi dulu ya. Annyeong." Pamit Kyuhyun sambil menggamit tangan Yoona dan menariknya keluar dari dorm.

"Annyeong Hyunnie-aa." Pamit Yoona sambil menatap Seohyun tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun dari tangannya.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun oppa, Yoona eonnie. Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan." Balas Seohyun. Matanya yang semula melihat kedua wajah yang dikenalnya itu langsung turun ke pemandangan yang membuat sebelah hatinya nyeri. Tautan tangan Kyuhyun dan Yoona yang seakan tak akan pernah bisa terpisahkan.

Begitu kedua orang itu pergi, Seohyun melangkah ke pintu dan meraih pegangannya lalu menutupnya dengan pelan. Tanpa bersuara, ia segera memasukkan serangkaian kombinasi angka yang merupakan kode kunci pintu dorm mereka. Setelah itu, yeoja yang berusia setahun lebih muda dari Yoona itu menghembuskan napas berat dan melangkah kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

-o0o0o-

Di dalam sebuah mobil sedan berwarna biru gelap, terdapat seorang namja dan yeoja yang terlibat dalam pembicaraan hangat. Namja yang duduk di kursi pengemudi itu berpakaian kasual dengan mantel hitam tebal tersampir di bantalan kursi. Sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger manis di hidungnya yang mancung. Kulit putihnya yang tampak terawat terkena berkas pantulan sinar matahari yang baru saja merangkak naik menerangi penjuru kota Seoul. Sementara itu, seorang yeoja yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak bersandar nyaman sambil sesekali memainkan tangannya seolah tengah memimpin sekelompok orkestra di atas panggung. Yeoja itu juga mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk melindungi matanya dari pantulan cahaya yang menyorot langsung ke matanya.

"Oppa, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya yeoja itu masih dengan tangannya yang bermain-main di udara mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar dari perangkat audio di dalam mobil itu.

"Rahasia. Kau akan tahu nanti saat kita sampai di sana." Balas namja itu sambil tersenyum misterius. Wajahnya sempat berpaling sebentar menatap yeoja yang ada di sampingnya. Kedua alisnya terangkat penuh makna yang membuat yeoja itu semakin penasaran.

"Aish, pakai main rahasia-rahasiaan segala! Oppa tidak asyik!" ujar yeoja itu sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi bermain kini bersedekap terlipat di depan dada.

"Begitu saja marah. Sudahlah Yoong, kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat yang aneh-aneh. Percayalah padaku." ujar namja itu sambil mengusap pelan bahu yeoja itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Selama ini kan oppa selalu saja menjahiliku." Ucap yeoja itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan mata yang sedikit disipitkan.

"Hahaha, itu tidak akan terjadi kali ini Yoong. Percayalah padaku, ne?" pinta namja itu. Pandangannya terfokus pada jalanan di depannya yang mulai ramai dipadati oleh kendaraan lainnya.

"Aku akan percaya kalau oppa memberitahuku kemana kita akan pergi." Balas yeoja itu tidak mau kalah. Namja di sebelahnya menghembuskan napas pelan dan berbalik menghadap yeoja itu. Untunglah saat itu mobil tengah berhenti karena terhalang lampu merah yang menyala.

"Yoong, aku mohon." Pinta namja itu sekali lagi. Yeoja di sebelahnya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Aniyo, Kyuhyun oppa. Katakan dulu kita mau kemana baru aku mau percaya padamu." Balas yeoja itu tetap pada pendiriannya. Namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu mendesah dan memajukan badannya ke arah yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Yoona. Melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang condong ke arahnya membuat Yoona sedikit memundurkan punggungnya dan menatap dengan mata membeliak lebar.

"Kyuhyun oppa! Apa… apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Yoona dalam bisikan. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan malah semakin memajukan tubuhnya sampai akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam kecupan singkat.

"Diamlah Yoong, atau aku terpaksa menutup mulutmu dengan ciumanku lagi." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengerling nakal. Posisi tubuhnya kini sudah kembali ke tempat semula. Salah satu tangannya tampak menggeser persneling mobil dan memindahkan gigi lalu menginjak rem untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sementara itu Yoona masih terlihat _shock _dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi dan hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dalam sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bersuara.

"Kau… Ya! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan huh? Seenaknya saja menciumku! Memangnya aku mainan yang bisa seenaknya kau cium begitu saja? Cih." Cibir Yoona sambil memalingkan wajah keluar jendela. Sebenarnya ia melakukan hal itu bukan karena marah, namun karena ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah setelah ciuman itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sudahlah Yoong, aku tahu kau tidak marah padaku. Aku bahkan yakin kalau kau menyukai ciumanku. Benar kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi. Tanpa sadar senyumnya terkulum saat ia mengingat kembali perasaan ketika ia mencium yeoja itu. Meski singkat, namun ia menikmatinya. Ingatannya itu segera buyar saat sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di bahunya.

"Ya! Enak saja! Siapa bilang kalau aku menyukainya? Kau sembarangan saja oppa." Bantah Yoona. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa memandang yeoja itu, "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa tadi tidak ada perlawanan sedikitpun darimu saat aku menciummu?". Yoona tampak terkejut mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Itu… itu karena kau tiba-tiba saja menciumku! Bagaimana mungkin aku melawan? Hahaha, ada-ada saja kau oppa." Jawab Yoona sambil memaksakan tawa untuk menutupi kecanggungannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya dan tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, namja itu membelokkan kemudinya ke suatu area parker yang cukup luas dengan sebuah bangunan menjulang tinggi di tengahnya. Yoona mendongak untuk melihat bangunan apakah itu. Begitu menyadari kemana Kyuhyun membawanya, Yoona menatap namja itu dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Katedral Myeongdong? Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini oppa? Bukankah hari ini bukan hari Minggu?" cecar Yoona. Kyuhyun hanya berpaling sebentar dan mulai memarkir mobilnya di salah satu garis batas yang terdapat di sana. Setelah yakin mobilnya terparkir dengan benar, Kyuhyun membuka sabuk pengamannya dan membuka kunci mobil secara otomatis. Ia melangkah turun dan melihat melalui sudut matanya kalau yeoja itu juga mengikuti gerakannya.

"Oppa, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Yoona lagi sambil berjalan memutari bagian depan mobil dan berdiri bersisian dengan Kyuhyun. Kini keduanya telah mengenakan mantel masing-masing dengan topi yang menutupi kepala mereka sampai sebatas mata. Kacamata hitam tetap bertengger di hidung mereka untuk menyempurnakan penyamaran kali ini.

"Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoona. Sebagai gantinya dia menggenggam tangan Yoona dan menariknya untuk memasuki katedral yang cukup terkenal itu. Mau tidak mau Yoona mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun dan berjalan memasuki ruangan dalam katedral yang luas. Barisan bangku kayu coklat tempat para jemaat biasa duduk dan mendengarkan khotbah pemuka agama berjajar rapi di kanan-kiri jalan utama menuju altar. Pagi itu tidak banyak jemaat yang datang karena memang tidak ada jadwal ibadah. Kyuhyun mengajak Yoona terus berjalan melewati barisan bangku-bangku tersebut dan berhenti tepat di depan altar dan patung Bunda Maria. Yoona menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan melihat namja itu menutup matanya.

"Berdoalah bersamaku, Yoong. Berdoalah untuk hubungan kita." Perintah Kyuhyun dalam bisikan lembut yang membuat Yoona memajukan badannya untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"Nde? Apa katamu oppa? Berdoa untuk hubungan kita? Maksudmu?" tanya Yoona. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap lembut ke arah Yoona.

"Ikuti saja apa yang kuperintahkan Yoong, jebal." Pinta Kyuhyun. Yoona bermaksud menolak permintaan itu, namun batinnya menolak dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang telah berlutut di bawah patung Bunda Maria dengan kedua tangan ditangkupkan di depan dada. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di wajah yeoja itu ketika ia melihat keteduhan dan kedamaian di wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Yoona turut memejamkan mata dan membisikkan doa dengan penuh kekhusyukan.

_Tuhan, aku mohon lindungilah kami, umatMu, dimanapun kami berada. Berkahilah kami dengan karuniaMu dan limpahilah kami dengan cinta kasihMu. Bukakan jalan rezekiMu dan tuntunlah kami untuk tetap berada di jalanMu. Tuhan, aku meminta padamu akan satu hal, tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk terus melindungi Yoona, untuk tetap berada di dekatnya, untuk tetap bersamanya. Aku mencintainya Tuhan, aku mencintainya dengan segenap jiwaku. Jika Kau izinkan, sandingkan aku dengannya dalam ikatan suci pernikahan di depan altar suciMu. Amin. _Kyuhyun mengakhiri doanya dan membuat tanda salib di dadanya. Kemudian dia membuka mata dan mendapati Yoona tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Yoona tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Yeoja itu hanya menggeleng. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan tidak berminat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Namja itu kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel di celananya. Setelah selesai, ia kembali menggamit tangan Yoona dan menggenggamnya. Kemudian kedua orang itu melangkah keluar.

"Sepertinya doamu panjang sekali oppa." Tebak Yoona sambil berjalan bersisian dengan Kyuhyun yang dibiarkannya menggenggam tangannya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"Benarkah? Yah, mungkin saja doaku memang lebih panjang darimu." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Mendadak langkahnya terhenti dan membuat Yoona tersentak.

"Ada apa oppa? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Yoona bingung. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menatap Yoona penuh selidik.

"Apakah aku boleh tahu apa isi doamu tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mimik penasaran. Yoona menarik dagunya dan menatap tidak mengerti. Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali melemaskan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak akan memberitahu oppa. Itu rahasia!" jawab Yoona sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kyuhyun tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Yoona, namun hal itu tidak terlalu dipikirkannya.

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke perhentian selanjutnya. Kajja!" ajak Kyuhyun semangat sambil menarik Yoona keluar dari katedral. Sinar matahari yang baru sepenggalah naik langsung menyinari keduanya saat mereka telah berada di luar. Dengan langkah ringan, keduanya berjalan menghampiri sebuah mobil yang terparkir agak jauh dari pintu masuk katedral. Kyuhyun membuka kunci otomatis mobilnya dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Yoona. Yeoja itu menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum Kyuhyun menutup pelan pintu itu. Kemudian ia berjalan memutari bagian depan mobil dan membuka pintu pengemudi lalu masuk ke dalam dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Namja itu memasukkan kunci mobil ke lubang di bawah kemudi dan memutarnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah deruman halus dari mesin mobil itu dan perlahan mobil itu meninggalkan area parker katedral kembali menembus jalanan Seoul.

Yoona menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kecil. _Oppa ingin tahu apa doaku? Aku berdoa agar kita selalu sehat dan sukses, terutama untukmu. Aku memohon padaNya untuk menyembuhkanmu atau setidaknya mengurangi sakit paru-parumu. Aku berharap kau sehat selamanya oppa, _gumam yeoja itu dalam hati dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan di depannya.


	5. Chapter 5

Hai hai,_ I'm coming with the new part_! Mungkin ini part yang paling ditunggu sama KyuNa shippers ya *sotoy* Oh ya, buat semua reviewer, makasih banyak lho reviewnya! Maaf belum bisa bales, maklum author gaptek, hehe *nyengir tak berdosa* Btw author udah buat blog yang isi ceritanya sama kaya di akun fanfic ini, mungkin blog itu bisa mempermudah readers yang gatel komen tapi nggak punya akun fanfic. Alamatnya bisa dilihat di profil fanfic author. Monggo mampir & dikomen ya._ Happy reading_ :)

* * *

Malam ini langit kota Seoul tidak mendung dan gelap seperti biasanya. Langit yang kini tengah dipandangi oleh seorang yeoja cantik dari atap bangunan berlantai dua itu bertabur banyak bintang berkilauan hingga membuat yang memandangnya enggan untuk berpaling. Seperti yeoja itu yang masih asyik menengadahkan kepalanya menatap hamparan bintang di hadapannya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Meski telah memasuki akhir bulan Juli, namun pemandangan malam ini tidak mengisyaratkan akan turunnya hujan sebagaimana yang biasa terjadi menjelang kedatangan musim gugur. Saking asyiknya memandangi langit malam ini, yeoja itu tidak menyadari adanya gerakan pelan di belakangnya. Gerak ritmis langkah kaki yang perlahan mulai mendekati tempatnya berada.

"Kabur lagi ya dari latihan? Ini pakai selimutnya biar nyamuk-nyamuk tidak iseng menghisap darah dari tubuhmu yang kurus." Bisik seseorang di telinga yeoja itu sambil menyelimuti punggung dan tangannya dengan sehelai selimut lembut berwarna biru gelap. Yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata yang menelusupkan rindu ke dalam hatinya belakangan ini.

"Kyuhyun oppa! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" pekik yeoja itu pelan sambil memukul lengan Kyuhyun yang masih memegang ujung selimut sehingga turut melingkari tubuh kurusnya. Kyuhyun tidak juga merubah posisinya sampai yeoja itu menggeliat pelan dengan maksud melepaskan diri dari _back hug _tiba-tiba namja itu.

"Ssh, diamlah Yoong. Jangan banyak bergerak. Aku ingin menikmati memelukmu dari belakang seperti ini. Jebal." Pinta Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Yoona urung untuk melepaskan diri dan berusaha menikmati pelukan itu. Keduanya tidak beranjak selama beberapa menit dan saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yoona yang tadi asyik memandangi langit malam kini malah menundukkan kepala dan menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh namja di belakangnya.

"Oppa, mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini?" tanya Yoona memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Yeoja itu tidak merasa keberatan untuk terus dipeluk seperti itu, namun eonnideul dan Seohyun pasti akan panik mencarinya karena hampir satu jam ia menghilang dari ruang latihan. Ditambah ia meninggalkan ponselnya di dorm, lengkaplah kepanikan member SNSD lainnya jika dalam beberapa menit lagi ia tidak muncul di ruang latihan.

"Yoong-aa, naega.. naega jongmal noreul.. saranghanta." Ungkap Kyuhyun tanpa keraguan. Ia merasakan kekakuan mendadak dari tubuh yang tengah dipeluknya, namun namja itu tidak peduli. Perlahan ia menghadapkan wajahnya sampai sejajar dengan arah pandang Yoona dan menatap yeoja itu tepat di kedua manik bening matanya.

"Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap. Yoona yang masih terpaku memandang Kyuhyun belum dapat memproses apa yang baru saja namja itu katakan. Kedua matanya berkedip cepat dengan bola mata yang membulat kebingungan. Karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya Kyuhyun nekat menyentuh bibir yeoja itu dengan bibirnya dan melumatnya tanpa paksaan. Ciuman hangat itu berlangsung selama lima detik sebelum Yoona menarik lepas bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, aku mau oppa. Nado.. jongmal neo saranghae."

-o0o0o-

Seminggu telah berlalu, namun baik Kyuhyun maupun Yoona tidak berniat untuk memberitahukannya kepada seluruh member masing-masing. Hanya orang-orang bermata jeli yang dapat melihat adanya perubahan dan ikatan tak kasat mata di antara keduanya. Orang-orang tersebut adalah Sungmin, Taeyeon, dan Tiffany. Ketiganya memang terkenal dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan Yoona, maka tak aneh jika mereka adalah orang pertama yang langsung menginterogasi mereka begitu mendapati keduanya memasuki lobi kantor SMEnt berdua.

"Hei, Kyu-aa, Yoona-aa, kalian darimana?" tanya Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum senormal mungkin. Di belakang namja itu tampak Taeyeon dan Tiffany yang tengah jalan berbarengan, juga sambil menyunggingkan senyum seolah tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Kyuhyun dan Yoona yang awalnya melenggang santai sambil sesekali melemparkan candaan satu sama lain terpaksa berpaling dan menghadapi tiga orang tersebut.

"Ah, annyeong Taeng eonnie, Fany eonnie, Sungmin oppa." Sapa Yoona ramah sambil membungkuk dalam pada ketiganya yang dibalas bungkukan serupa. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya membungkuk singkat dan bersiap dalam posisi melarikan diri masuk ke dalam lift yang berjarak hanya tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Rupanya namja itu mencium gelagat tidak enak dari ketiga orang tersebut.

"Kau buru-buru sekali Kyu? Jangan bilang kau ingin menghindar dari interogasiku." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum tipis dan sebelah alis terangkat. Kyuhyun mendengus dan memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Ruangan mana yang telah hyung desain sebagai tempat interogasiku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menantang yang menimbulkan kebingungan dari Yoona.

"Oppa, apa yang kau maksud dengan interogasi?" tanya Yoona polos sambil menarik lengan jaket Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya membulat dengan dua-tiga kerutan vertikal muncul di dahinya. Sementara Taeyeon dan Tiffany malah terkikik geli melihat kepolosan dongsaengnya itu.

"Hihihi, kau ini polos sekali! Tentu saja interogasi tentang hubungan kalian saat ini." Jawab Tiffany sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Mwoya? Hubungan kami berdua?" pekik Yoona pelan sambil memandang tidak percaya pada Tiffany. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada Taeyeon dan Sungmin yang terlihat menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya penuh arti seakan menegaskan perkataan Tiffany. Melihat gelagat itu, pandangan Yoona beralih pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menunduk memandangnya.

"Ne, tentang hubungan kita." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Yoona masih terlihat bingung, namun ia tidak melawan saat Taeyeon dan Tiffany menggiringnya ke dalam sebuah ruang latihan kosong bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang ditarik paksa oleh Sungmin. Di sanalah terungkap seluruh kebenaran yang telah menjadi kecurigaan Sungmin, Taeyeon dan Tiffany akan hubungan kedua orang tersebut. Kebenaran bahwa hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Yoona saat ini tidak lagi sebatas sahabat, melainkan telah berubah menjadi hubungan sepasang kekasih. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Yoona meminta dengan sangat kepada ketiga orang tersebut untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada yang lain dengan alasan ketatnya peraturan manajemen mereka. Sungmin, Taeyeon dan Tiffany mengangguk maklum dan berjanji untuk tidak membongkar hubungan mereka.

"Jadi benar kalau Kyuhyun oppa dan Yoona eonnie berpacaran." Desis seseorang dari balik pintu ruangan yang rupanya tidak tertutup rapat. Suaranya mengandung kekecewaan sekaligus keputusasaan begitu mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kelima orang tersebut di dalam. Dengan hati yang remuk redam, orang tersebut berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan mematung di depan pintu lift yang terbuka.

"Seohyun-aa, kau mau masuk?" tanya seorang namja yang telah berada di dalam lift. Salah satu tangannya menekan tombol _open _untuk mencegah pintu lift tertutup demi melihat Seohyun yang masih berdiri di luar.

"Ah, ne Donghae oppa." Jawab Seohyun sambil membungkuk singkat dan melangkah masuk ke dalam lift. Namja yang bernama Donghae menatap bingung atas perilaku Seohyun yang dirasanya aneh. Namun, ia tidak memiliki niat lebih jauh untuk menanyakan penyebab maknae SNSD berperilaku seperti itu. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana, sementara tangan satunya tergantung bebas di luar setelah menekan tombol angka lantai yang menjadi tujuannya.

-o0o0o-

Malam ini adalah latihan terakhir artis-artis di bawah naungan manajemen SMEnt menjelang diselenggarakannya SMTown di Olympic Main Stadium Seoul. Seluruh artis yang menjadi pengisi acara sibuk berlatih semaksimal mungkin demi kesuksesan acara tahunan itu. Tidak terkecuali member Super Junior dan SNSD. Mereka semua tampak bersemangat mengikuti latihan terakhir di suatu ruangan luas dalam gedung SMEnt sebelum besok malam melakukan gladi bersih di tempat acara. Keringat tampak membasahi pakaian yang mereka kenakan, paras kelelahan pun dapat dengan mudah dijumpai di antara mereka, namun niat mereka untuk membuktikan diri sebagai entertainer sejati tidaklah surut. Untuk menghindari kejenuhan, mereka bercanda satu sama lain dan tak jarang malah membuyarkan konsentrasi gerakan dan nyanyian yang tengah mereka praktikkan.

Dalam suasana seperti itu, seorang namja yang telah banjir keringat tampak tersengal-sengal dengan salah satu tangan menekan dadanya. Namja itu hampir saja jatuh ke lantai kalau tidak segera disangga oleh tubuh seorang temannya.

"Kyu-aa! Neo gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin panik melihat Kyuhyun yang mendadak oleng dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ditambah napasnya yang tidak beraturan dan cengkeraman erat di dadanya membuat Sungmin segera menghambur ke arah Kyuhyun dan membawa namja itu menjauh dari area latihan kelompoknya. Member lainnya yang menyadari hal tersebut bergegas membantu Sungmin untuk mengevakuasi Kyuhyun dari ruang latihan. Beruntung di depan ruang latihan tersebut ada satu ruangan kosong dengan sebuah sofa tua memanjang di salah satu sudut dindingnya. Leeteuk selaku _leader _Super Junior membantu Sungmin untuk merebahkan Kyuhyun di atas sofa tersebut. Sementara Ryeowook dan Yesung telah berlari keluar ruangan dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan sebotol air putih di tangan.

"Ini Kyu, minumlah." Ujar Ryeowook sambil mengangsurkan botol minuman itu kepada Kyuhyun. Karena namja itu masih terlihat lemas dan kesakitan, Sungmin menawarkan diri untuk menerima botol tersebut dan membantu Kyuhyun meminumnya secara perlahan. Dicobanya untuk menahan punggung Kyuhyun dengan bahunya sementara tangan kanannya yang bebas mendekatkan ujung botol dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Minum pelan-pelan Kyu," perintah Sungmin. Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk duduk tegak dan meminum cairan bening dalam botol tersebut. Setelah cairan itu memasuki tubuhnya, namja itu berusaha untuk duduk bersandar ke punggung sofa yang menempel di dinding. Sungmin dan Leeteuk membantunya mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Sementara member lainnya sibuk memijat kaki dan tangan Kyuhyun pelan-pelan.

"Kolaps lagi?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dengan kedua mata terpejam. Ia masih berjuang untuk menormalkan laju napasnya dan menghilangkan sakit yang mendera paru-parunya.

"Dimana obatmu Kyu? Biar kuambilkan." Tawar Eunhyuk yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu. Satu kakinya telah berada di luar menandakan ia siap melakukan perintah. Namun Kyuhyun malah menggeleng dan menjawab lemah, "Aku.. tidak apa-apa. Hanya.. butuh istirahat". Eunhyuk memalingkan muka khawatir pada Leeteuk, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia istirahat." Ujar Leeteuk pelan namun tegas. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap penuh terima kasih pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam kuat tangan maknaenya itu.

"Ayo kita kembali latihan! Kyu biar dijaga oleh Sungmin." Perintah Leeteuk pada member lainnya yang masih mengerubungi Kyuhyun. Tatapan tidak percaya dilayangkan padanya begitu mereka mendengar perintah tersebut.

"Ayolah, Kyu akan baik-baik saja seperti biasa. Dia hanya butuh istirahat." Bujuk Leeteuk dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah. Maka mau tidak mau mereka harus menuruti perintah Leeteuk untuk kembali berlatih. Sungmin menatap ke seluruh member yang telah dianggapnya sebagai saudara itu dengan pandangan menenangkan.

"Tenanglah, Leeteuk hyung benar, Kyuhyun hanya butuh istirahat dan kalian harus kembali berlatih. Begitu Kyu sudah merasa baikan, kami akan menyusul ke sana." Ucap Sungmin. Akhirnya seluruh member beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dan menyisakan Kyuhyun-Sungmin di dalamnya.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan Yoona?" tanya Sungmin sambil memijat pelan tangan Kyuhyun. Namja yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan dengan kedua mata yang kembali tertutup. Napasnya kini mulai berangsur normal dan sakit yang mendera paru-parunya perlahan menghilang.

"Baiklah. Sekarang istirahatlah, kalau perlu tidurlah sebentar. Aku akan menjagamu." Ujar Sungmin mengalah. Tangannya masih sibuk memijat tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia memaksa namja itu untuk minum beberapa teguk lagi sampai air dalam botol yang diberikan Ryeowook habis diminumnya. Sungmin menghembuskan napas lega begitu melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang mulai membaik. Tak beberapa lama dada namja yang terkenal jahil itu naik turun secara teratur. Kerut kesakitan di dahinya juga telah lenyap, meskipun masih menyisakan kepucatan di wajahnya. Sungmin melirik sekilas dan menyadari Kyuhyun tertidur. Tanpa banyak suara, namja itu menarik ponsel yang berada di saku celananya dan menekan perintah _call _pada satu nama di kontak ponselnya. Manajer Kibum hyung.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne, ini aku Sungmin-aa. Hyung ada dimana? Aku ingin minta tolong."

"…"

"Paru-paru Kyu kolaps lagi, tetapi kondisinya sekarang sudah membaik. Saat ini dia tertidur di ruang kosong depan ruang latihan untuk konser lusa. Maukah hyung membantuku mengantar Kyu kembali ke dorm?"

"…"

"Ne, dia butuh istirahat. Bisa kan hyung?"

"…"

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu aku tunggu hyung sekarang. Annyeong."

Klik. Sambungan telepon diputus. Sungmin memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan mendadak benda itu bergetar pelan yang menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Segera ditariknya keluar benda itu dan tangannya menekan perintah _view _untuk melihat pesan tersebut.

_From : dongsaeng Yoona_

_Oppa, apa kau bersama Kyuhyun oppa? Kenapa aku tidak melihat kalian di ruang latihan bersama oppadeul Suju lainnya? Kyu oppa tidak mengajak oppa kabur dari latihan kan?_

Sungmin tertegun sejenak membaca pesan dari Yoona. _Aish, ottokhae? Aku harus membalas apa? _gumam namja itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Belum sempat ia mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Yoona, ponselnya kembali bergetar kencang dan berkedip-kedip menyala. _My hunny bunny sunny is calling._

-o0o0o-


	6. Chapter 6

Aah, berhasil juga memaksa diri untuk membuat part 6 dari fanfic ini *sorak sorai bergembira* Mian kalau part ini terlalu pendek. Janji deh part selanjutnya agak panjang sedikit. Sedikit ya, hehe *sandal melayang* Oke, reviewnya masih ditunggu lhoo. Buat reader yang nggak bisa atau nggak mau review di akun ini bisa review di blog author kok. Alamatnya bisa dilihat di **_account profil_** author kok._ Visit, read and leave comment, please _:)

* * *

_Sungmin oppa is calling._

"Yeoboseyo? Ne, wae geuraeyo oppa?" tanya seorang yeoja yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa bahan masakan di atas meja dapur. Celemek coklat bermotif bunga sakura melekat pas di tubuhnya yang terbilang tinggi semampai. _Earphone _terpasang di telinga kirinya, membuatnya dapat berkomunikasi dengan Sungmin sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memotong-motong setumpuk sayuran hijau di hadapannya. Gerakannya terhenti begitu mendengar kabar yang diberitahukan oleh Sungmin di ujung sana.

"Nde? Apa oppa bilang? Oppa sedang tidak bercanda kan?" pekiknya keras dan membuat keempat yeoja lainnya yang sedang berada di ruangan yang sama menoleh ke arahnya. Empat pasang mata menatapnya dengan sebelah alis dinaikkan, meminta jawaban dari yeoja yang memekik tadi. Sayangnya yeoja itu tidak menyadari pernyataan bahasa tubuh mereka. Ia malah terlihat panik dan meracau dengan seseorang dalam sambungan telepon itu.

"Kok bisa? Maksudku, kemarin dia baik-baik saja. Apa.. apa dia.. tidak apa-apa?" tanya yeoja itu sambil membuka ikatan celemek di pinggangnya dan melepas kaitan celemek itu dari leher jenjangnya. Sayuran yang baru setengah terpotong tampak dibiarkan begitu saja dengan pisau yang digeletakkan seenaknya. Yeoja itu kini berjalan tergesa menuju salah satu kursi makan yang berada tidak jauh dari meja dapur dan meraih secara serampangan sebuah jaket biru gelap dari sandarannya. Tanpa melepaskan _earphone _dari telinganya, ia bergegas keluar dan menuju lorong yang mengarah ke pintu keluar.

"Mianhae eonnie, aku harus ke dorm oppadeul Super Junior sekarang. Annyeong!" pamit yeoja itu sambil mengikatkan tali sepatu ketsnya. Jaket biru gelap itu telah menutupi tubuhnya meski terlihat sedikit berantakan. Sebuah kacamata hitam telah bertengger di hidung mancungnya, menutupi sepasang mata yang mulai memerah menahan air mata. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, yeoja itu membuka selot pintu dari dalam dan menghambur keluar, menyisakan senyuman misterius dari keempat temannya.

"Saatnya pertunjukan dimulai!" teriak keempat yeoja yang masih berada di dapur berbarengan. Kedua tangan mereka terangkat ke udara, bahkan dua orang di antaranya sampai meloncat. Entah apa yang membuat mereka mendadak senang seperti itu. Namun yang jelas mereka berempat langsung sibuk menyingkirkan dan membersihkan peralatan memasak mereka ke tempatnya semula. Sayuran yang telah terpotong dipisahkan dan dimasukkan ke dalam tempat khusus, begitu juga bahan makanan lainnya. Begitu semuanya telah kembali rapi, keempatnya segera berhamburan masuk ke dalam kamar dan keluar dengan dandanan yang berbeda.

"Ayo kita susul dia!" ajak salah seorang dari mereka. Ketiga temannya mengangguk setuju dan mulai bersiap meninggalkan dorm dengan pakaian penyamaran masing-masing. Setelah siap, keempat yeoja yang dikenal publik sebagai Taeyeon, Tiffany, Jessica dan Hyoyeon segera keluar dan berjalan cepat ke suatu tempat yang mereka kenal. Dorm Super Junior.

-o0o0o-

Sementara itu, di dorm Super Junior telah terjadi kehebohan dengan kedatangan seorang yeoja berjaket biru gelap. Yeoja itu langsung menghambur ke dalam dan berlari ke arah kamar salah seorang member Super Junior tanpa membiarkan satu orangpun menghalanginya. Begitu ia telah sampai di ruangan yang dimaksud, kedua matanya terbelalak kaget melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya terbujur lemah di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Kyuhyun oppa!" teriak yeoja itu yang langsung berlari ke arah orang yang dipanggilnya. Ia berhenti di samping ranjang itu dengan tubuh yang ditahan oleh seorang namja. Pandangannya dengan cepat beralih dan menemui seraut wajah yang beberapa menit lalu menghubunginya.

"Sungmin oppa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kyuhyun oppa sampai pingsan seperti ini? Apa manajer Kibum oppa sudah dihubungi? Apa dokter manajemen akan segera memeriksanya?" tanya yeoja itu beruntun dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Sungmin yang menahan tubuh yeoja itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aniyo, aku juga tidak tahu Yoong. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai dia pingsan seperti ini. Manajer Kibum hyung dan dokter manajemen sudah berusaha kami hubungi, tapi ponsel keduanya sedang sibuk." Jawab Sungmin sambil mendudukkan yeoja bernama Yoong, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Yoona, di samping Kyuhyun yang belum sadarkan diri. Bahu Yoona melorot begitu mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Tapi.. tapi, kenapa kalian diam saja? Apa.. apa tidak ada yang punya kenalan seorang dokter?" tanya Yoona yang masih dilanda kepanikan. Pandangannya beredar ke sekitar ruangan yang berisi beberapa namja yang telah dikenalnya. Sungmin, Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk dan Yesung. Semuanya berdiri mematung tanpa melakukan apapun. Tentu ini membuat Yoona merasa geram.

"Oppa! Kyuhyun oppa pingsan dan kalian hanya diam? Lakukan sesuatu, jebal." Pinta Yoona sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, suatu tanda kalau yeoja itu tengah menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak ataupun melakukan sesuatu yang kasar pada oppadeulnya. Leeteuk menghembuskan napas berat dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Yoona. Kedua matanya menatap prihatin pada yeoja yang dikenal dekat dengannya sejak masa pelatihan.

"Cium dia, Yoong." Ujar Leeteuk pelan. Yoona yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya dapat menatap namja di depannya dengan pandangan yang seolah menyatakan apa-kau-sudah-gila-oppa.

"Nde? Oppa! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda! Kau keterlaluan! Dongsaengmu sakit dan kau.." kemarahan Yoona terpotong oleh ucapan Sungmin yang menyentuh bahunya perlahan.

"Lakukan saja Yoong. Meski aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, tetapi kita juga harus percaya kalau keajaiban itu memang ada. Kau tentu tahu kisah tentang putri tidur dan putri salju kan? Lakukan apa yang penyelamat mereka lakukan, Yoong. Cium dia." Ujar Sungmin yang menambah kebingungan Yoona. Matanya melotot tidak percaya begitu mendengar penjelasan Sungmin yang dirasanya tidak masuk akal dan kekanak-kanakan.

"Nde? Oppa! Apa-apaan kau? Itu hanya dongeng pengantar tidur! Yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun oppa adalah dokter, bukan ciuman! Ada apa dengan kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Yoona dengan kemarahan yang sudah tidak dapat ditutupi lagi.

"Yoong, jebal." Kali ini Donghae berusaha membujuk Yoona. Yeoja itu menatap tajam ke arah Donghae yang justru tidak surut langkah menghadapinya. Namja itu malah berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk berlutut di hadapannya, "Jebal". Pandangannya terlihat jelas memohon pada yeoja yang masih bergeming. Melihat Donghae yang berlutut memohon padanya jelas membuat Yoona merasa tidak tega. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai melemas dan menatap pasrah pada lima namja lainnya. Kelima pasang mata itu memancarkan pernyataan yang sama, memohon padanya untuk melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, meski aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kalian terlalu percaya pada dongeng pengantar tidur seperti itu, aku akan mencobanya. Aku yakin ini tidak akan menyadarkan Kyuhyun oppa, tetapi aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan kalian lebih lama." Ujar Yoona mengalah. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas dan kemudian terangkat memandangi Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam. Perlahan yeoja itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah namja yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Suatu hubungan yang terlanjur diketahui oleh member Super Junior dan SNSD lainnya akibat Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja memanggilnya "chagi" saat mereka semua tengah berkumpul untuk membahas pertunangan Leeteuk dengan Taeyeon bulan lalu. Yeoja itu memejamkan kedua matanya begitu jarak antara bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun tinggal beberapa millimeter. _Bangunlah oppa, _harap Yoona dalam hati. Cup! Bibirnya mendarat lembut di atas bibir Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo chagi-aa. _Happy 3rd months anniversary_." Bisik seseorang di telinganya dengan lembut. Yoona membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati sepasang mata kekasihnya menatap nakal ke arahnya. Yeoja itu segera menarik tubuhnya dan hendak mengusap bibirnya ketika salah satu tangan Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"Andwe. Kau tidak boleh menghapusnya. Aku tidak ingin kau menghilangkan bukti ciuman pertama darimu kepadaku." Cegah Kyuhyun. Sekarang namja itu telah tersadar sepenuhnya dan mendudukkan diri dengan mudah sehingga menyamai tinggi mata kekasihnya. Salah satu tangan yeoja itu yang masih bebas segera mendaratkan beberapa pukulan ringan di bahu dan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau jahat, oppa! Tega sekali kau mengerjaiku! Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku saat melihatmu seperti tadi? Kau jahat!" pekik Yoona. Mendadak yeoja itu memalingkan kepalanya dan mendaratkan tatapan kesal kepada enam namja lainnya yang tengah menahan tawa.

"Ya! Oppa! Kalian semua berkomplot, huh?" tuduh Yoona dengan mata disipitkan. Keenam namja yang dituduh tidak menjawab apa-apa. Mereka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu melihat ekspresi Yoona. Yeoja itu menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Yoong! Lagipula kenapa kau mau saja menuruti perkataan Teuki hyung? Jelas-jelas kau tidak percaya, haha." Ucap Eunhyuk yang berusaha mengendalikan tawanya.

"Sejak kapan ciuman dapat menyadarkan seseorang, Yoong? Kecuali ciuman itu untuk memberikan napas buatan, haha." Kali ini Leeteuk yang menertawakan kebodohan Yoona. Yeoja itu memang dikenal mudah dikerjai, meskipun dia juga ahli dalam mengerjai orang lain. Entah kenapa dua sifat yang bertolak belakang ini justru ada dalam diri Yoona. Orang-orang yang mengenalnya pun tidak habis pikir mengenai hal itu.

"Oppaa!" teriak Yoona kesal melihat dirinya ditertawai habis-habisan begitu. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kekesalan Yoona segera memeluk yeoja itu dan mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Yoong, jangan pedulikan mereka. Bagaimana kalau kau menciumku lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun iseng yang langsung mendapat cubitan keras di pinggangnya.

"Aduuh! Appo! Arra, arra.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan Yoona dari pelukannya dan mengangkat tangan ke atas sebagai tanda dia menyerah. Kamar Kyuhyun yang masih dipenuhi gelak tawa itu bertambah heboh begitu ada empat yeoja yang bergabung di dalamnya.

"Hahaha, kena juga kalian!" teriak Taeyeon sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Kyuhyun dan Yoona. Yoona membuka mulutnya dan menatap tidak percaya pada keempat yeoja yang mendadak bergabung dalam keributan itu.

"Eonnie?! Jadi kalian juga ikut bersekongkol dengan mereka?" tanya Yoona yang dijawab anggukan bersemangat dari Taeyeon, Tiffany, Jessica dan Hyeoyeon.

"Nde! Tentu saja kami tidak mau ketinggalan, Yoong." Tambah Tiffany yang tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan _eye smile_-nya akibat tawa lebarnya. Yoona merengut kembali sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Happy 3rd months anniversary KyuNa_!" teriak mereka semua bersamaan yang langsung mendapat lemparan bantal dari Yoona. Kyuhyun hanya tergelak melihat adegan perang bantal yang mendadak terjadi di dalam kamarnya. Meski ia harus merapikan kamarnya nanti, namun saat ini ia begitu bahagia karena Yoona ada bersamanya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain sekarang kecuali memeluk pinggang Yoona dan menciumi wangi bergamodt dari rambutnya meski yeoja itu malah asyik perang bantal dengan member lainnya.

Di lain pihak, Yoona merasa terharu dengan beberapa member yang turut merayakan tanggal bahagianya. Meski dia sempat merasa kesal karena telah dikerjai, namun perasaan kesal itu menguap begitu saja saat tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggangnya. Yeoja itu berpura-pura untuk tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan terus berperang bantal bersama eonniedeul dan oppadeulnya. Padahal jantungnya berpacu cepat begitu tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Nan neomu neomu neo saranghae, uri Yoongie." Bisik Kyuhyun yang segera dibalas oleh Yoona tanpa berpaling menatap namja itu, "Nado saranghae, uri Kyuppa".


	7. Chapter 7

Aaah, annyeong readers! Mianhae harus menunggu lama *plak! emangnya ditungguin? GR -_-* Tugas kuliah yang menggila terpaksa mematikan ide-ide cerita part selanjutnya. Untunglah ada dosen baik hati yang meliburkan kuliahnya jadi author bisa _comeback _ke dunia per-fanfict-an ini *sujud syukur* So, nggak perlu lama-lama,_ let's read it loud!_ :)

* * *

Siang itu salah satu ruang latihan di gedung berlantai empat yang terletak di daerah Apku Jung tampak ramai oleh sembilan orang yeoja di dalamnya. Alunan musik bergenre pop menghentak ruangan dengan komposisinya yang enerjik dan ceria. Sembilan yeoja yang telah bersimbah keringat mulai menggerakkan badan mengikuti irama musik. Rupanya mereka tengah berlatih untuk mempromosikan single terbaru yang berjudul _Baby Baby_. Meski kelelahan tergambar jelas di paras mereka, namun hal itu tidak membuat gerakan mereka menjadi lemas tak bertenaga.

"_Break!_" seru salah seorang di antara mereka yang mengenakan _tanktop _kuning dengan _sweater _putih sebagai luarannya. Perintah ini segera mendapat respon yang memancarkan kelegaan dari kedelapan yeoja lainnya.

"Aah, akhirnya." Desah salah seorang yeoja berambut ikal panjang yang diikat ekor kuda sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Ditenggaknya sisa air minum di dalam botol yang dibawanya sampai habis. Begitu botolnya kosong, yeoja itu segera membersihkan sisa air yang menetes dari bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Yoong, ada yang mencarimu di luar." Ujar salah seorang yeoja berambut pendek dengan potongan bob kepada yeoja yang masih bersandar pada dinding.

"Nuguya?" tanya yeoja yang dipanggil Yoong, atau dikenal juga sebagai Yoona, sambil menarik punggungnya dari dinding tempatnya bersandar.

"_Your prince_" jawab yeoja berambut pendek itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jawaban singkat itu rupanya mampu membiaskan rona merah di pipi lawan bicaranya dan membuatnya langsung salah tingkah.

"Ah, Fany eonnie, hentikan! Aku geli mendengarnya. Lagipula julukan itu tidak cocok untuknya, haha." Balas Yoona sambil tertawa canggung. Yeoja yang dipanggilnya Fany eonnie, atau dikenal juga sebagai Tiffany, hanya tersenyum penuh arti menanggapi perkataan Yoona.

"Sudah, temui sana. Kasihan kalau dia harus menunggu lama. Sepertinya dia kangen berat padamu." Ujar Tiffany sambil mendorong bahu Yoona pelan ke arah pintu ruang latihan. "Eonnie!", sergah Yoona begitu mendengar godaan Tiffany padanya. Kedua matanya membulat panik yang justru membuat Tiffany tertawa melihat ekspresinya itu.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Toh hubungan kalian sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sini." Ujar Tiffany membela diri. Yoona hanya mampu menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena apa yang dikatakan Tiffany benar adanya. Tanpa disadari keduanya telah berada di balik pintu ruang latihan yang tertutup. Keduanya menghentikan langkah mereka dan mendadak Tiffany menghadapkan tubuh Yoona ke arahnya.

"Yoongie, _fighting!_" ucap Tiffany sambil mengepalkan jemari tangan kanannya di hadapan Yoona. Sebuah senyuman tulus terulas di wajah cantiknya.

"Gomawoyo, eonnie." Balas Yoona dengan seulas senyum yang sama. Tiffany segera berlalu dari hadapan Yoona dan memberikan kesempatan kepada salah satu dongsaengnya itu untuk menikmati waktu pribadinya bersama seseorang.

Yoona yang masih berada di balik pintu belum juga meraih gagang pintu. Yeoja yang semakin dikenal publik lewat kemampuan aktingnya yang mengagumkan itu terlihat mengatur napasnya. Rupanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang kini menunggu di sisi lain pintu itu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, diraihnya gagang pintu itu dan ditariknya ke dalam.

"Mianhae membuatmu menunggu, Kyuhyun oppa."

-o0o0o-

"Seohyun-aa, kau dipanggil Soo Man sajangnim ke kantornya sekarang." Ucap seorang yeoja yang baru saja memasuki dorm dengan setumpuk belanjaan di tangannya. Pakaian penyamaran yang tadi dikenakannya langsung dilepas dan dikaitkan ke tiang penyangga yang berada di dekat pintu masuk.

"Ah, ne Taeyeon eonnie. Aku akan ke ruangan beliau sekarang. Gomapseumnida." Balas seorang yeoja berambut hitam lurus panjang sambil merapikan beberapa buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Dengan sigap ia menyusun buku-buku tersebut menjadi satu tumpukan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang menjadi kamarnya setahun ini.

"Mau kutemani, Hyunnie?" tanya seorang yeoja yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya yang masih setengah kering tampak menggantung kaku di kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu Yuri eonnie, tidak masalah untukku pergi sendiri." Jawab Seohyun sopan sambil membetulkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi keningnya.

"Lebih baik kau ditemani Yuri, Seohyun-aa. Itu lebih aman bagimu." Nasihat Taeyeon yang mendadak muncul dari arah dapur. Rupanya yeoja itu telah selesai mengeluarkan dan menata barang belanjaan yang tadi dibawanya.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah eonnie. Aku akan pergi bersama Yuri eonnie." Sahut Seohyun patuh.

"Eh? Kalau begitu tolong tunggu sebentar Hyunnie, aku harus mengeringkan rambutku dan berganti pakaian." Ujar Yuri. Tanpa membuang waktu yeoja itu segera masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan dan menyalakan pengering rambut. Sementara menunggu Yuri selesai berdandan, Seohyun beranjak ke ruang santai dan mendudukkan dirinya ke atas sofa yang berada di sana. Pikirannya sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai kemungkinan terkait pangggilan CEO-nya.

"Ayo Hyunnie, kita berangkat." Ajak Yuri yang telah selesai berdandan. Rambutnya yang lurus panjang seperti milik Seohyun dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja dengan salah satu sisinya dibawa ke belakang telinga. Sebuah mantel tipis yang cukup panjang tersampir di lengannya. Tas tangan berwarna merah hati tergenggam di tangan kanan yeoja itu.

"Ah, eonnie sudah siap? Mari kita berangkat." Sambut Seohyun sambil meraih mantel yang sudah disiapkannya. Sebuah tas selempang kecil tersandang di bahunya. Dengan mantel menutupi sebagian tubuh mereka membuat keduanya tidak mudah dikenali. Ditambah kacamata hitam besar yang masing-masing bertengger di hidung mancung keduanya. Setelah siap mereka segera berpamitan pada Taeyeon yang masih terjaga di kamarnya.

"Taeyeon eonnie, uri galkeyo. Annyeong." Pamit Seohyun dan Yuri bersamaan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Taeyeon, keduanya bergegas membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

"Taeyeon eonnie, Yuri eonnie dan Seohyun mau kemana?" tanya seorang yeoja yang terlihat baru bangun tidur dengan tatanan rambut sedikit berantakan. Kedua tangannya terentang ke atas dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, menandakan yeoja itu masih digantungi rasa kantuk.

"Aish, kau mengagetkanku saja Yoona-aa. Mereka pergi ke kantor SM. Tadi aku dihubungi manajer Kibum oppa yang menyampaikan pesan kalau Soo Man sajangnim memanggil Seohyun ke kantornya. Yuri pergi menemaninya ke sana." Jawab Taeyeon. Yoona mengangkat dagunya sedikit begitu mendengar jawaban itu.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Yoona. Yeoja yang masih tampak mengantuk itu mulai merenggangkan badan dan melakukan beberapa pemanasan ringan untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia melangkahkan kaki ke dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil sekotak susu segar dari dalamnya.

"Eonnie, apa malam ini kita ada agenda?" tanya Yoona dengan setengah berteriak dari dapur.

"Ani. Tapi mulai minggu depan agenda kita akan padat. Jadi kurangi waktu kencanmu dengan Kyuhyun oppa, Yoona-aa." Jawab Taeyeon, juga dengan setengah berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"Uhuk uhuk! Apa maksud uhuk eonnie dengan uhuk waktu kencan?" tanya Yoona yang rupanya langsung tersedak begitu mendengar jawaban Taeyeon yang sedikit menggodanya.

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku, Yoona-aa." Balas Taeyeon yang ditingkahi kikikan geli. Yoona mendengus mendengar hal itu dan kembali melanjutkan acara minum susunya yang tertunda, berusaha mengabaikan kikikan salah satu eonnienya yang bermaksud untuk menggodanya. Begitu segelas susu tandas olehnya, ia segera membawa gelas kotornya ke bak cuci dan mencucinya sampai bersih. Gelas yang masih basah itu ia letakkan di tempat yang sudah tersedia. Setelah itu ia mengambil handuk kecil dan mengeringkan tangannya.

Yoona baru saja melangkah ke ruang santai dan hendak menyalakan televisi ketika didengarnya ponselnya memekik keras melantunkan sebuah nada khusus yang dipasangnya untuk satu orang.

"Yoona-aa, evilmu menelepon!" teriak Taeyeon.

"Ne, eonnie. Aku tahu." Balas Yoona sambil berlari ke dalam kamar dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka flip ponsel itu dan menjawab panggilan dari seseorang yang setiap hari dirindukannya.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne, Kyuhyun oppa. Wae?"

"…"

"Ah, arraseo. Malam ini?"

"…"

"Baiklah oppa, aku akan menunggumu. Annyeong." Klik. Yoona menutup flip ponselnya dan tersenyum simpul. Masih dengan senyuman itu di wajahnya, yeoja itu berlari ke dalam kamar Taeyeon.

"Eonnie, …" belum sempat ia mengutarakan keinginannya, Taeyeon telah memotong perkataannya.

"Arra, arra. Malam ini evil itu mengajakmu kencan lagi kan? Sudahlah, aku mengijinkanmu. Asal jangan pulang terlalu malam dan ingat, minggu depan kau harus membatasi waktu kencanmu karena agenda kita mulai padat. Mengerti?" jelas Taeyeon dengan pandangan lurus ke arah Yoona.

"Ne, arraseo eonnie. Gomawoyo!" balas Yoona sambil menghambur ke arah Taeyeon dan memeluk yeoja itu.

"Aish, sudah sana! Jangan membuatku semakin iri pada kalian. Padahal kesibukan Kyuhyun oppa hampir menyaingi Teuki oppa, tapi entah bagaimana evil itu selalu saja bisa mengajakmu kencan. Apa ini yang namanya euphoria pasangan baru? Ckck." Decak Taeyeon berpura-pura kesal sambil menyingkirkan tangan Yoona dari tubuhnya. Sementara Yoona hanya tertawa melihat Taeyeon yang mendadak jengkel seperti itu.

"Tenanglah eonnie, sesibuk apapun Leeteuk oppa, dia tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku sangat yakin itu." ujar Yoona yang bermaksud menenangkan Taeyeon.

"Yah, seharusnya begitu. Awas saja kalau dia sampai berani melupakanku." Ucap Taeyeon dengan ekspresi mengancam yang sangat dibuat-buat. Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama dan menghabiskan siang sampai sore itu bersama member lainnya yang kemudian bergabung setelah kembali dari agenda masing-masing.

-o0o0o-

"Oppa, uri ige eodi gasseoyo?" tanya seorang yeoja dalam balutan gaun merah tanpa lengan kepada seorang namja di kursi pengemudi yang tampak berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya.

"Lihat saja nanti." Jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada yeoja yang menanyainya. Yeoja itu mendengus keras begitu mendengar jawaban yang tidak memuaskannya itu.

"Aish, selalu saja seperti itu." Yeoja itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan muka. Namja di sampingnya hanya bisa mendesah melihat suasana hati yeoja itu yang sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Aigoo, sepertinya aku mengajakmu di waktu yang salah. PMS, huh?" tanya namja itu sambil tetap berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya. Yeoja yang ditanya hanya melirik sekilas dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanpa berniat untuk memberikan jawaban. Karena yeoja itu tidak bersuara dan suasana berubah menjadi tidak nyaman, namja itu mendadak membanting kemudi ke kiri dan menepikan mobilnya.

"Oppa! Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanya yeoja itu sambil menatap kebingungan pada namja yang kini menghadapkan wajahnya.

"Yoona-aa, jebal, aku hanya ingin menikmati malam ini bersamamu sebelum aku harus …" pinta namja itu dengan kalimat menggantung. Kacamata hitam yang tadi dikenakannya tergantung lepas di tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan kedua mata yang membiaskan sedikit kesedihan.

"Sebelum aku harus apa, oppa? Kau harus apa?" tanya yeoja itu masih belum mengerti maksud ucapan namja itu. Tubuhnya yang semula menampilkan penolakan kini maju beberapa senti ke arah namja yang telah enam bulan ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kita bicarakan nanti ya. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda ini." Balas namja itu sambil mengacak-acak lembut puncak kepala Yoona. Tanpa berniat untuk menginterupsi lebih jauh, Yoona akhirnya menurut dan tersenyum kecil.

"Arraseo, oppa. Mianhae kalau tingkahku tadi membuatmu kesal." Ucap Yoona. Tangan mungilnya bergerak perlahan ke arah namja itu yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun dan meremas lembut tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang berada dekat dengan posisinya.

"Ah, ani. Harusnya aku mengerti kalau seorang yeoja sedang PMS akan berubah menjadi sesosok monster yang mengerikan, hii." Balas Kyuhyun setengah bercanda yang langsung mendapat amukan dari Yoona.

"Ya! Oppa! Kau cari mati, huh?" pekik Yoona keras sambil mendaratkan pukulannya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ya, appo! Hentikan Yoong! Kau bisa membuat kita berdua mati kalau begini." teriak Kyuhyun tidak kalah kerasnya dengan salah satu tangan berusaha menghindar dari amukan kekasihnya itu.

"Salah siapa? Wee" balas Yoona cuek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Tangannya kini berhenti memukuli Kyuhyun dan kembali tertangkup manis di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat perubahan dramatis emosi yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aish, lebih cepat kita sampai lebih baik. Sepertinya aura di dalam mobil sudah tidak baik dan membuatmu cepat sekali berubah menjadi monster yang … aw! Appo!" Kyuhyun langsung berteriak kesakitan saat Yoona mendadak mendaratkan cubitannya di lengan kirinya.

"Berhenti mengataiku monster atau kencan kita kali ini tidak akan tenang." Ancam Yoona dengan sebelah mata yang disipitkan. Kyuhyun urung mengeluarkan omelannya begitu melihat ekspresi mengancam yang tidak main-main di wajah Yoona.

"A, ah, arraseo chagi. Aku tidak akan mengataimu lagi. Yaksoke." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit terbata. Meski dia terkenal sebagai seorang idola yang kerap melontarkan kritikan tajam, namun rupanya dirinya mampu dibuat tidak berkutik di hadapan seorang yeoja cantik seperti Yoona.

"Baiklah. Apa tempat itu masih jauh, oppa?" tanya Yoona mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Wajahnya melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi polos seolah tak pernah melontarkan ancaman pada namja itu.

"Ani, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Yoona kembali menatap lurus ke jalanan di depannya dan membiarkan keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Lima menit kemudian Kyuhyun mengarahkan kemudinya ke kiri dan memasuki sebuah area kosong yang cukup luas dengan penerangan seadanya. Setelah memarkir dan mematikan mesin mobilnya, ia membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

"Kita sudah sampai, chagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yoona dan membantu yeoja itu keluar dari dalam. Yoona menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan mengikuti kemana namja itu membawanya pergi. Daerah tempatnya berada kini masih terasa asing baginya, namun ia tidak terlalu merisaukan hal tersebut selama Kyuhyun ada bersamanya.

Keduanya terus berjalan menembus ilalang yang tidak begitu tinggi. Angin malam yang bertiup cukup kencang membuat Yoona bergidik kedinginan. Terlebih dengan gaun yang dikenakannya sekarang. Tanpa sadar Yoona melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan mulai menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya demi mendapat kehangatan.

"Kau kedinginan? Ini, pakai mantelku." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memakaikan mantel miliknya ke tubuh Yoona. Yeoja itu mendongak dan menatap penuh terima kasih.

"Gomawoyo." Bisiknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali meraih tangan Yoona dalam genggamannya. Keduanya masih terus berjalan sampai Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan berhenti dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Wooaa, neomu yeoppota!" teriak Yoona penuh kekaguman begitu melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Meski tidak seindah pemandangan yang dapat dilihatnya melalui ketinggian Namsan Tower, namun puluhan kelap-kelip cahaya yang berasal dari kunang-kunang di sekitar mereka mampu menyedot perhatian Yoona.

"Yoong, aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk membicarakan sesuatu." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk saat ia mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Sstt, tidak bisakah aku menikmati pemandangan ini dulu?" sergah Yoona dalam bisikan. Wajahnya masih belum mampu berpaling dari cahaya yang dibuat oleh serangga malam itu.

"Yoong, ini penting sekali." Desak Kyuhyun. Tangannya menarik pergelangan Yoona dan sedikit memaksa yeoja itu untuk menatapnya.

"Oppa! Aku kan masih ingin melihat kunang-kunang itu. Nanti saja bicaranya." Tolak Yoona. Baru saja ia hendak mengagumi biasan cahaya cantik yang berasal dari ekor serangga malam itu, mendadak didengarnya sebuah kalimat yang sangat ditakutinya selama ini.

"Yoong, kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini."

-o0o0o-


	8. Chapter 8

_Finally this part is release!_ Ffiuuuh! Setelah berjuang mencari ide dan curi-curi waktu di antara segudang tugas, akhirnya berhasil juga update fanfic ini. Mian untuk readers tercinta yang sampai berlumut dan berjamur demi lanjutan fanfic ini. Jeongmal mianhae *bow* Btw, author mau ngucapin makasih buat readers yang udah review dan setia nungguin kelanjutan fanfic ini. Semoga amal kebaikannya dibalas oleh Yang Maha Kuasa *amiiin*. _So, here is it! Hope this part doesn't disappointed you_ :)

* * *

"Eonnie.." panggilan lemah dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya membuat seorang yeoja berkacamata yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa buku di tempat tidurnya memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara. Kedua matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja berusia setahun lebih muda darinya tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ah, Seohyun-aa, wae?! Kau menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya yeoja berkacamata itu dengan setengah berteriak. Tumpukan buku itu segera ditinggalkannya demi melihat seseorang yang telah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri mendadak datang padanya dengan mata yang siap menumpahkan air mata. Kini yeoja itu telah berada di hadapan seseorang yang dipanggilnya Seohyun dan menatap lekat orang itu dengan pandangan menyelidik bercampur khawatir.

"Yoona eonnie, mianhamnida." bisik Seohyun yang membuat yeoja berkacamata yang tak lain adalah Yoona mengernyit kebingungan.

"Wae? Kenapa kau minta maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Yoona lagi. Yeoja yang tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai agenda individunya sepanjang tahun ini mengajak Seohyun untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Eonnie.. dan Kyuhyun oppa.. Mianhamnida. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini jadinya." jawab Seohyun masih dalam bisikan yang mampu didengar Yoona. Begitu mendengar jawaban yang diungkapkan sang maknae, tak pelak perasaannya kembali teriris perih mengingat peristiwa dua minggu yang lalu. Ya, peristiwa pahit antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun di suatu bukit yang dinamainya bukit cahaya. Di tempat yang menurutnya indah itulah hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun terpaksa berakhir.

_**Flashback**_

"Yoong, kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini." Perkataan Kyuhyun membuatnya berbalik dan mengabaikan puluhan kunang-kunang yang pada awal kedatangan mereka begitu menarik perhatiannya. Campuran rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya membias di wajahnya saat mendengar kalimat yang sangat dihindarinya itu.

"Oppa, kau bercanda kan?" tanya Yoona penuh harap. Matanya menelisik lawan bicaranya, berharap menemukan kilau jenaka yang biasa didapatinya saat keisengan Kyuhyun kumat. Nyatanya malah sorot kepedihan yang memancar di sana, membuat yeoja itu kesulitan menelan air ludahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bercanda Yoong. Aku tidak akan bermain-main dengan hal ini." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum getir. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke udara dan selanjutnya mengusap lembut rambut kekasihnya.

Yoona yang masih terpaku dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam. Usapan lembut Kyuhyun di rambut dan kepalanya tidak lagi ia rasakan seperti biasanya. Hanya satu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Kekosongan.

Perasaan Kyuhyun bagai teriris sembilu tajam saat melihat Yoona yang terdiam kaku di hadapannya. Dia mengira kalau Yoona akan menangis, memukulinya, atau bahkan menamparnya saat mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Kini ia berharap Yoona melakukan itu semua dan bukannya diam seperti ini yang ternyata jauh lebih menyakitinya.

"Waeyo?" Satu pertanyaan meluncur lemah dari bibir yeoja yang setengah tahun ini berstatus sebagai kekasih maknae boyband Super Junior, Kyuhyun. Kini matanya kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendu, menanti jawaban logis dari namja itu.

"Aku harus bersama Seohyun. Itu yang diminta Sooman sajangnim dan manajer hyung." jawab Kyuhyun yang berhasil membobol tanggul air mata Yoona. Meski tidak terisak kencang, namun tangisan lirih tanpa suara itu justru lebih menyayat hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Yoong.." Kyuhyun mendadak berubah menjadi makhluk bodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika melihat seorang yeoja menangis. Refleks segera mengambil alih nalarnya yang mendadak berhenti bekerja dan yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah Yoona kini berada dalam pelukannya dan menangis tergugu di dadanya.

_**Flashback end**_

"Mianhamnida eonnie, jeongmal mianhamnida." Bisik Seohyun berulang-ulang tanpa mampu memandang lawan bicaranya. Yeoja yang belum juga menginjak usia 20 tahun itu terisak perlahan di hadapan Yoona.

Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Yoona untuk menguasai diri. Kalau boleh, sebenarnya yeoja itu ingin sekali melampiaskan kemarahan dan kekecewaannya pada Seohyun. Namun, ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah kesalahan dongsaengnya. Perpisahan antara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun bukan karena kehadiran Seohyun, tetapi karena Lee Sooman-ssi yang memintanya. Sebagai salah satu artis yang bernaung di bawah manajemen lelaki setengah baya itu, ia tidak berhak mengonfrontasi keputusan tersebut.

Yoona menghela napas berat dan tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang tidak melengkung sempurna demi membesarkan hati Seohyun dan menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang dapat ia pastikan sangat dirasa oleh dongsaengnya itu.

"Ssh, sudahlah Seohyun-aa. Apa yang terjadi padaku dan Kyuhyun oppa bukan salahmu." Ucap Yoona lembut sambil membelai rambut panjang kehitaman milik Seohyun. Seohyun mendongak menatap Yoona dan yeoja itu terhenyak saat menatap ke dalam mata salah satu eonnie yang dekat dengannya. Yoona tidak sekedar bermaksud untuk menghiburnya, namun ketulusan yang terpancar dari kedua mata indah itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Tanpa bisa dicegah yeoja itu menubruk tubuh kurus Yoona dan memeluknya erat.

Sesaat Yoona membeku akibat keterkejutannya dipeluk Seohyun, namun beberapa detik kemudian Yoona membalas pelukan itu. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap punggung Seohyun lembut. Ia merasakan bahunya mulai basah oleh suatu cairan hangat yang rupanya berasal dari kedua pelupuk mata Seohyun yang terpejam rapat. Tanpa mengatakan apapun keduanya bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa lama. Saling menumpahkan perasaan yang membebani keduanya dan berharap pelukan ini mampu mengurangi kepedihan hati mereka.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi melihatnya, Taeng eonnie. Aku tidak tahan jika terus melihat mereka seperti ini." Ucap salah seorang yeoja beramput ikal sebahu yang rupanya sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar dimana Yoona dan Seohyun berada. Di balik punggungnya seorang yeoja lain bertubuh kecil turut mengintip ke dalam dan melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ne, aku juga merasakan yang sama Fany-aa." Balas Taeyeon, yeoja bertubuh kecil itu yang akrab dipanggil Taeng oleh member SNSD lainnya. Yeoja lainnya yang tak lain adalah Tiffany memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah ikut menangis?" pekik Taeyeon tertahan melihat air mata Tiffany yang mulai bergulir satu persatu. Terpaksa yeoja yang dikenal sebagai _leader _SNSD itu menarik Tiffany menjauh dari balik pintu kamar Yoona dan Seohyun sebelum kedua dongsaengnya itu menyadari kalau sejak tadi Taeyeon dan Tiffany mengintip mereka.

"Aku hanya.. hanya tidak bisa, eonnie." Ungkap Tiffany lugas seperti biasanya. Taeyeon membawa Tiffany duduk di atas sofa yang berada di ruang santai mereka dan berusaha menenangkannya. Beruntung saat ini hanya mereka berempat yang berada di dorm karena kelima member lainnya tengah menghadiri jadwal masing-masing. Kalau tidak, mungkin akan terjadi kehebohan lain karena melihat Tiffany yang mendadak menangis.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Fany-aa. Tapi cobalah kendalikan dirimu. Bagaimana kalau Yoona dan Seohyun melihatmu menangis lalu bertanya penyebabnya? Apa yang harus aku jawab? Uljima, ne?" bujuk Taeyeon lembut. Yeoja itu tahu betapa lembutnya perasaan Tiffany dan ia memahami betul kebiasaan Tiffany yang langsung berbicara apa adanya. Khas budaya Barat yang mengalir sebagian dalam darah yeoja bersuara khas itu.

Tiffany menunduk dan merenungkan apa yang dikatakan Taeyeon padanya. Yeoja itu sadar kalau yang diucapkan Taeyeon benar. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan aliran emosinya yang tidak terkendali dan menatanya kembali. Meski tidak terlalu berhasil, namun setidaknya air matanya kini telah berhenti mengalir. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Taeyeon dengan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ne, kau benar, tapi.." Tiffany menggantungkan perkataannya. Bibir bawahnya terlipat ke dalam dan kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Taeyeon mengerutkan kening melihat perubahan itu sekaligus menunggu Tiffany menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi.. apa kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu? Maksudku, apa kita tidak bisa menemui Sooman sajangnim dan meminta beliau untuk membatalkan rencananya? Mungkin.. mungkin.." kali ini ucapan Tiffany terpotong oleh teriakan Taeyeon.

"Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh? Kau mau cari mati?!" Rupanya teriakan Taeyeon cukup keras sehingga terdengar oleh Yoona dan Seohyun yang masih berada di dalam kamar. Keduanya tersentak dan langsung melepaskan diri begitu mendengar teriakan itu. Mereka berpikir ada orang asing yang masuk paksa ke dalam dorm mereka. Oleh karena itu, mereka bergegas keluar dari kamar dan mendatangi sumber teriakan yang mereka perkirakan berasal dari ruang santai.

"Ada apa eonnie? Kenapa eonnie sampai berteriak? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Yoona dan Seohyun hampir bersamaan kepada Taeyeon. Yeoja yang ditanya terlonjak kaget begitu melihat Yoona dan Seohyun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Begitupun Tiffany. Yeoja itu bahkan mundur ke belakang dan hampir saja jatuh terjengkang dari sofa kalau saja Yoona tidak sigap menangkap pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aaaa!"

"Eonnie! Kau baik-baik saja?" seru Yoona dengan mata membeliak ketakutan. Untunglah dia berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Tiffany sebelum yeoja itu terjungkal ke belakang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau gerakannya terlambat satu detik saja.

Tiffany yang masih _shock _akibat peristiwa tidak terduga itu hanya bisa diam. Genggaman Yoona di pergelangannya tidak mampu ia rasakan akibat rasa terkejut yang belum juga hilang. Jantungnya berpacu cepat mengingat peristiwa yang hampir saja membuatnya celaka.

"Fany-aa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taeyeon cemas. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan ke pipi Tiffany dan memaksa yeoja itu untuk memandangnya. Tiffany tergeragap sebelum akhirnya berhasil mengambil kembali kendali atas tubuhnya.

"Nd.. Nde, aku.. baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Tiffany dengan suara yang bergetar. Baik Taeyeon, Yoona dan Seohyun menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja." ucap Tiffany menegaskan kondisinya. Meski harus diakui kalau badannya masih gemetar ketakutan, namun ia sudah merasa lebih baik. Seulas senyum canggung terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah kalau eonnie baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar takut saat melihat eonnie yang hampir saja terjatuh." Ujar Seohyun dengan kelegaan luar biasa. Untuk sejenak ia tidak sadar bahwa wajahnya yang sembab dan memerah dapat memancing pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak diinginkannya. Sejurus kemudian yeoja yang paling anti dengan _junk food _itu tersadar dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Seohyun-aa! Ya! Seohyun-aa! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Taeyeon setengah berteriak. Seohyun yang sudah berada di dalam kamar tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Taeyeon sudah beranjak dan hampir menyusul Seohyun ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan menahan geraknya.

"Biar aku saja yang menyusulnya, eon." Tawar Yoona. Taeyeon belum juga menyatakan persetujuannya ketika yeoja yang mulai menghiasi layar kaca dengan kemampuan aktingnya itu melangkah melewatinya dan menyusul Seohyun ke dalam kamar.

"Aish, dua anak itu benar-benar.. Sudahlah, aku tak akan mencampuri urusan mereka." Racau Taeyeon kesal. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada Tiffany yang sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

"Benar kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taeyeon sekali lagi yang dibalas anggukan yeoja itu.

"Ne. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua." Ujar Tiffany sambil menunjuk pintu kamar Yoona dan Seohyun dengan dagunya. Taeyeon melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Tiffany dan menghela napas berat.

"Kita biarkan mereka dulu, Fany-aa. Mereka juga butuh privasi." Putus Taeyeon. Bukan berarti ia tidak peduli pada kedua dongsaengnya, namun ia merasa belum saatnya ia atau siapapun masuk lebih jauh ke dalam persoalan yang membelit keduanya. _Bahkan urusan perasaan pun harus diatur, _desis Taeyeon lelah yang tentu saja hanya disuarakan dalam pikirannya.

-o0o0o-

Malam ini merupakan malam pertama kebersamaan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun seperti yang diinginkan oleh CEO manajemen mereka. Keduanya telah berdandan sedemikian rupa dan kini tengah duduk berdua sambil berbagi _earphone_. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa itu berhasil ditangkap oleh salah satu kameramen dan menjadikan keduanya santapan berita terkini.

Seorang yeoja yang masih mengenakan celana longgar dengan kaus tanpa lengan tampak kebingungan mencari seseorang. Kedua matanya diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan demi mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Dan di sanalah pandangannya terkunci. Di satu sudut ruangan dengan seorang kameramen yang mengarahkan kameranya pada sepasang manusia yang sangat dikenalnya. Kedua orang itu tampak canggung dan terkesan menghindar dari sorotan kamera, namun mereka terperangkap oleh kedatangan beberapa orang namja lainnya dan terpaksa meladeni beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak dapat didengar yeoja itu.

Ribuan jarum dan ratusan pisau tajam seolah berdatangan dari berbagai arah yang mengarah tepat pada jantung yeoja itu. Tangan kanannya refleks mencengkeram dada dengan laju napas yang semakin memburu. _Caramu tertawa.. Caramu menatapnya.. Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, oppa? Kenapa? _rintih yeoja itu dalam hati. Sepasang mata yang tadi tertutup akibat menahan nyeri tak tertahankan yang mendadak menyerangnya perlahan terbuka dan apa yang dilihatnya kemudian seolah menghentikan kerja jantungnya.

Mata itu. Sepasang mata dengan manik hitam kecoklatan yang dirindukannya tengah menatap tepat ke arahnya. Hatinya menjerit untuk tetap mempertahankan kontak mata itu, namun tubuhnya merespon berbeda. Tanpa ia tahu apa sebabnya, ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan pelan menjauh dari tatapan sepasang mata itu. _Oppa, panggil aku! Kejar aku! Katakan kalau kau membutuhkanku! Katakan kalau kau hanya mencintaiku! Jebal! Panggil aku! _jerit yeoja itu. Jeritan yang sia-sia karena seseorang yang dimaksudnya tidak mendengar apa yang menjadi permintaannya. Alhasil yeoja itu harus menelan kekecewaan dan menghapus semua harapan itu. _Kau benar-benar membiarkanku pergi. Kau tidak mencegahku. Kau tidak menginginkanku lagi, oppa._

-o0o0o-

Ia ingin sekali berkelit dan menghindar dari sorotan kamera itu, namun statusnya sebagai seorang entertainer tidak mengijinkannya untuk bertindak tidak sopan pada kalangan pencari berita. Maka rasa kesal yang mulai memuncak berusaha ditekannya dengan menampilkan senyum manis palsu. Ditambah adanya seorang yeoja di sampingnya kini yang sangat dikenal karena keramahannya pada semua orang.

_Earphone _yang dibaginya bersama yeoja itu terpasang di telinga kanannya dan tersambung dengan sebuah portabel mini penyimpan lagu berwarna biru yang tengah digenggamnya. Konsentrasinya terpusat pada serangkaian melodi dan lirik yang mengalun ke dalam indera pendengarannya sebagai siasatnya untuk tidak terlalu menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan kameramen itu. Ia hampir saja berhasil pergi menjauh ketika tiga orang temannya datang mendekat dan membuat kacau suasana dengan candaan mereka terhadapnya.

Pada saat itulah ia memalingkan wajah dan bertatapan dengan sepasang mata bening yang tersimpan rapi dalam memorinya. Sepasang mata yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. Namun, kini pemilik sepasang mata itu justru berbalik membelakanginya dan berjalan pergi. _Kajima! Kumohon jangan pergi! Kumohon! Aku membutuhkanmu! Jebal, kembalilah! _Teriaknya. Kedua matanya membulat panik saat seseorang yang dimaksudnya tidak juga berbalik. Pandangannya berubah nanar ketika menyaksikan sosok itu menghilang ke dalam layar hitam jauh di sana. Keputusasaan melandanya dengan cepat bagai sapuan gelombang tsunami yang berhasil memporak-porandakan segalanya. _Jadi.. inikah akhirnya? Perpisahan inikah yang kau mau? Bahkan melihatku saja kau seperti tidak sudi. Secepat ini aku harus membiarkanmu pergi?_

-o0o0o-

"Eonnie, apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya? Aku sungguh tidak tahan melihat Yoona terus menghindar dari Kyuhyun oppa seperti ini."

-o0o0o-

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Dongsaeng kesayanganmu itu hanya bisa diam dan bukannya mengejar Yoona untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Aish, Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatku frustasi."

-o0o0o-


	9. Chapter 9

Huaaaa, akhirnya bisa juga_ update_ fanfic ini! *sujud syukur* Meski harus begadang, tapi demi _readers_ tercinta waktu nggak jadi masalah buat _author_ *lebay* :D Gomawo untuk semua _review_nya. Maaf kalau belum bisa bales. Beneran belum bisa secara teknis ini mah *_author_ gaptek, harap maklum* Tapi semoga kegaptekan ini membuat _readers_ tetap kasih _review_ ya, hehe. Oke, _author_ harap part ini nggak mengecewakan para KyuNa shippers. _Last say, happy reading for you all_ :)

* * *

Waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, namun seorang yeoja tak juga bergeming dari duduk diamnya. Hampir tiga puluh menit dia terduduk dalam posisi menangkup kedua kakinya dalam pelukan tangannya. Pandangan matanya kosong menatap cermin besar yang berada di hadapannya. Pantulan tubuhnya dalam cermin menampakkan aliran air mata di kedua pipi tirusnya yang entah semenjak menit keberapa berhasil menelusup keluar.

Cklek. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari belakang yeoja itu yang berhasil menyentak kesadarannya untuk kembali memasuki raga.

"Yoona-aa, kau belum pulang?" tanya seorang namja berperawakan kurus dengan belahan rambut yang menutupi kening sebelah kanannya. Namja itu melangkah perlahan ke arah yeoja yang sudah lama dikenalnya itu yang tampak terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Ah, Donghae oppa. Aku baru saja mau pulang." Jawab Yoona cepat. Ia bergegas berdiri namun kedua kakinya yang terlanjur kaku akibat tidak bergerak selama tiga puluh menit seolah kehilangan kekuatannya dan membuat yeoja itu terjatuh keras ke lantai kayu ruangan itu. Duk!

"Aaww, aduuh.." rintih Yoona sambil mengernyit kesakitan. Donghae yang melihat itu langsung mendatangi Yoona dan membantu yeoja itu berdiri.

"Neoreul gwaenchanayo?" tanya Donghae khawatir. Yoona membalas pertanyaannya dengan anggukan kepala ragu dan meraih uluran tangannya. Yeoja itu berusaha untuk kembali berdiri dengan bersandar pada satu sisi tubuh sunbaenya.

"Aah, kakiku sakit." Ringis Yoona. Rupanya posisi jatuh yeoja itu tadi membuat pergelangan kaki kirinya terkilir dan sedikit membengkak. Terpaksa ia harus menyeret kaki kirinya sambil dipapah Donghae menuju sofa merah hati di dekat pintu ruangan.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanya Donghae setelah mendudukkan yeoja itu di sofa. Yoona menunjuk pergelangan kaki kirinya dan berkata, "Itu yang sakit, oppa". Donghae mengikuti arah telunjuk Yoona dan perlahan meluruskan kaki kiri yeoja itu. Ia menelusurkan jemarinya di sekitar pergelangan kaki kiri Yoona dan menemukan benjolan merah di dekat mata kaki.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Donghae sambil menekan sedikit benjolan merah itu.

"A.. Ah, appo.." ringis Yoona lagi. Tangan kirinya menjulur ke bawah hendak mengusap benjolan itu namun terhalau kibasan tangan Donghae.

"Mian, mianhae. Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Jelas Donghae sambil mengibas tangannya ke atas menjauh dari benjolan itu. Kibasan tangannya tanpa sengaja menepis tangan Yoona yang terjulur.

"Eh, mian. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Donghae, lagi-lagi meminta maaf. Yoona tersenyum kecut menanggapi permintaan maaf Donghae yang menurutnya tidak perlu.

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa. Aish, bagaimana aku bisa pulang dengan kaki seperti ini? Benar-benar hari yang buruk." Rutuk Yoona lebih kepada dirinya. Donghae yang mendengarnya mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Donghae lembut. Ia melihat Yoona menatapnya dengan dua mata berbinar senang.

"Jeongmalyo? Ah, gomawoyo oppa." Balas Yoona lega. _Setidaknya aku tidak perlu terpincang-pincang ke dorm malam ini, _batin yeoja itu senang. Namun, mendadak raut wajah Donghae mengeras dengan telunjuk kanan yang teracung di hadapannya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat." Pinta Donghae serius. Yoona menarik mundur kepalanya dan menatap kebingungan ke arah namja yang santer digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu eonnienya di SNSD.

"Syarat apa oppa?" tanya Yoona penasaran. _Kuharap dia tidak memintaku mentraktirnya malam-malam begini seperti yang biasa Kyuhyun oppa lakukan, _batinnya. Mendadak hatinya mencelos begitu satu nama itu disebut olehnya sendiri. _Kyuhyun oppa, _panggilnya sekali lagi. Wajahnya tertunduk begitu memikirkan namja itu kembali. Donghae yang melihatnya terkejut dan salah mengartikan gestur itu.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak mau? Apa kau takut terlihat media?" tanya namja itu yang membuat Yoona kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tidak mengerti.

"Nde?" _Dia tidak mendengarkanku, _batin Donghae kecewa. Namja itu menghela napas dan mengulangi kembali syarat yang diajukannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi kau harus mau kugendong di punggung dari sini sampai lobby dan dari basement sampai dorm SNSD. Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae. Yoona membelalakkan matanya.

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Kenapa?" tanya Yoona meminta penjelasan.

"Akan memakan waktu lebih lama kalau aku harus memapahmu." Jawab Donghae enteng. Yoona menghembuskan napas lega dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau oppa ingin seperti itu. Tapi jangan menyalahkanku kalau besok punggungmu menjadi bungkuk karena menggendong tubuhku yang berat, hahaha." Canda Yoona.

"Kau? Berat? Mana mungkin! Jelas-jelas tubuhmu hanya berisi tulang dengan sedikit sekali daging, ckck." Decak Donghae sambil menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia menanggapi candaan Yoona dengan harapan yeoja itu tidak lagi bersedih seperti sesaat lalu yang dilihatnya.

"Mwo? Tulang dengan sedikit sekali daging? Enak saja! Asal oppa tahu, aku punya banyak daging." Rungut Yoona kesal. Donghae menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu yang sangat terlihat dibuat-buat.

"Dimana itu? Aku ingin tahu." Tuntut Donghae sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Di dalam lemari pendingin. Sekarang oppa puas, huh?" balas Yoona sedikit ketus namun bukan dalam artian marah. Donghae tertawa mendengar jawaban itu dan refleks tangan kanannya terulur ke kepala Yoona, mengacak pelan rambut yeoja itu.

"Hahaha, kalau itu tentu saja aku tahu. Sudahlah, bercandanya dilanjutkan besok saja. Lebih baik sekarang aku cepat mengantarmu pulang agar kau bisa beristirahat." Putus Donghae. Yoona yang mendadak kaku akibat acakan pelan di kepalanya langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan, "Baiklah oppa".

" Kalau begitu, kajja, naik ke punggungku." Pinta Donghae sambil mendudukkan diri lebih rendah dari Yoona dan menghadapkan punggungnya ke arah yeoja itu.

"Oppa siap?" tanya Yoona memastikan yang dibalas anggukan Donghae.

"Aku dataanng!" pekik Yoona seolah dia hendak melompat ke punggung Donghae. Dan benar saja, rupanya dia memang melakukan lompatan kecil ke punggung namja itu. Buk! Tak ayal Donghae merutuki lompatan konyol itu yang membuat punggungnya sedikit nyeri.

"Ya, ya, ya! Kenapa kau malah melompat, huh? Punggungku kan jadi sakit." Dumel Donghae yang justru mengundang gelak tawa Yoona.

"Hahaha, mianhaeyo oppa. Aku membayangkan seolah akan melompat ke dalam kolam renang. Sudah lama aku tidak berenang." Terang Yoona yang semakin membuat Donghae mendumel padanya.

"Memangnya punggungku terlihat seperti kolam renang? Aigoo." Ucap Donghae kesal.

"Hahaha, sudahlah oppa. Lagipula aku sudah minta maaf padamu kan? Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. _Let's go!_" teriak Yoona dengan tangan kanan terentang ke depan seolah hendak terbang. Teriakannya tadi rupanya terdengar tepat di belakang telinga Donghae. Reaksinya dapat diduga. Apalagi kalau bukan bertambah omelannya pada Yoona.

"Aish, kau ini! Sudah membuat punggungku sakit, sekarang malah ingin membuatku tuli." Omelan itu hanya ditanggapi Yoona dengan tawa khasnya dan dianggap angin lalu oleh yeoja itu. Donghae bangkit perlahan dari posisinya dengan Yoona berada di gendongannya. Setelah memastikan yeoja itu aman dan tidak akan terjatuh, kedua orang itu segera meninggalkan ruangan dengan sederet omelan tambahan dari Donghae dan gelak tawa Yoona.

-o0o0o-

"Yoong, kau.." ucapan itu terputus dan menggantung di udara begitu sang pemilik suara melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya remuk redam. Hampir saja ia berlari mengejar Yoona dan orang itu kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh sentuhan halus di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kyuhyun oppa, ayo kita pulang." Ajak seorang yeoja berwajah cantik yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan dimana mereka sebelumnya berada. Kyuhyun menoleh dan memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya demi melihat kepolosan Seohyun.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" tanggap Kyuhyun cepat. Seohyun turut tersenyum dan berjalan bersisian dengan Kyuhyun menuju lobby gedung SM dan memasuki sebuah mobil van hitam dengan seorang supir dan manajer mereka di dalamnya.

"Kita akan mengantar Seohyun dulu, baru kau Kyuhyun-aa." Ucap sang manajer kepada dua orang yang duduk di bangku tengah.

"Baiklah oppa. Gomapseumnida." Balas Seohyun sopan sambil membungkuk serendah yang bisa ia lakukan dalam kondisi _seatbelt _melintang di tubuhnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak berminat membalas ucapan manajernya. Ia lebih memilih menempelkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan menatap ke luar jendela. Sebuah pilihan yang salah karena ia harus melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu sekali lagi.

_Kau terlihat senang bersama dengan Donghae hyung. Apa kau mulai meyukainya, Yoong? Lalu aku? Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu kepadaku? _Beribu pertanyaan melayang di pikiran Kyuhyun, namun tidak satupun pertanyaan itu mendapatkan jawaban. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Tanpa berkata apapun, tangannya meraih tuas di bawah kursi dan merendahkan posisi sandarannya. Kepalanya ia rebahkan dan segera kedua matanya terpejam.

Seohyun yang memperhatikan itu semua sedikit merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa berbincang lebih lama dengan sunbae yang diam-diam dicintainya itu. Namun yeoja itu segera menghibur dirinya dengan pemikiran _mungkin oppa kelelahan setelah seharian ini berlatih dance dan menyanyi_. Ya, hanya pemikiran-pemikiran positif seperti itu yang membuatnya bertahan dan mampu tersenyum setiap saat. Bukannya ia tidak menyadari adanya ketidaknyamanan dalam proyek duet mereka, namun ia memilih untuk tetap bersikap profesional dalam melakukan pekerjaannya.

_Atau.. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun oppa belum bisa menerima akhir hubungannya dengan Yoona eonnie karena proyek ini? Ah, aku tidak mau memikirkan terlalu jauh tentang itu _desah Seohyun sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur seperti Kyuhyun.

-o0o0o-

Sore itu kesembilan member SNSD baru saja selesai berlatih untuk koreografi single terbaru mereka. Namun, hal ini bukan berarti mereka bisa langsung pulang dan beristirahat di dorm. Setelah diberikan waktu satu jam untuk istirahat, mereka harus kembali berlatih di ruangan yang berbeda karena jadwal latihan selanjutnya adalah latihan vokal yang dibimbing oleh pengajar masing-masing. Pembimbing vokal Yoona bernama Dana, salah satu member girlband CSJH atau dikenal juga dengan nama The Grace yang semakin disibukan dengan aktivitas individunya. Baik Yoona maupun Dana merupakan individu yang memiliki kedisiplinan tinggi. Oleh karena itu, meski waktu istirahatnya masih tersisa 15 menit, Yoona memilih untuk ke ruang latihan lebih awal. Selain dapat melakukan pemanasan terlebih dulu, Yoona juga dapat mempersiapkan diri untuk menunjukkan kemajuan vokalnya seperti yang ditugaskan Dana.

Yoona melangkah cepat menyusuri koridor di lantai tiga menuju ruang latihannya yang berada pada pintu kedua paling ujung. Sesekali ia bertemu dengan sesama anggota keluarga SM lainnya dan saling menyapa serta bertukar kabar. Yeoja itu hampir sampai pada tujuannya ketika telinganya menangkap lantunan suara merdu yang selama ini dirindukannya. _Kyuhyun oppa, _desis Yoona dalam hati. Mendadak ia melambatkan langkahnya dan mendekati pintu ruangan tempat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun berlatih untuk proyek duet mereka. Kebetulan pintu ruangan itu tidak tertutup rapat dan memperlihatkan setengah tubuh Kyuhyun. Penglihatan itu membuat Yoona kembali dibanjiri perasaan rindu akan sosok yang dicintainya. Bibirnya bergetar hendak menyuarakan nama Kyuhyun dan memanggil namja itu, namun entah kenapa hal itu tidak berhasil dilakukannya. Justru yang ia lakukan adalah berjalan mundur dan menjauh secepatnya dari depan ruangan itu sebelum hatinya kembali terkoyak oleh rindu yang mendalam.

-o0o0o-

Kyuhyun kembali berlatih vokal sore ini bersama Seohyun. Namja itu berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi pada bagiannya karena tidak ingin mengecewakan pengajarnya. Selain itu, ia tidak ingin membuat Seohyun terus mengulang lirik bagiannya gara-gara perhatiannya sering teralihkan oleh satu sosok yang terus membayanginya. Im Yoona.

Sore ini entah kenapa hati Kyuhyun berdebar kencang seolah menyadari keberadaan yeoja itu di dekatnya. Debaran itu bertambah kencang dan membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi. Meski begitu, untunglah dia mampu menjaga vokalnya dan mengingat lirik bagiannya sehingga tidak membuat mereka harus mengulang kembali dari awal. Namun, entah kenapa debaran itu menuntunnya pada pemikiran kalau saat ini Yoona tengah memperhatikannya. Untuk membuktikan hal itu, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat tepat pada saat seseorang melangkah mundur menjauh dari depan ruangan itu.

_Yoong, nan jeongmal neo bogoshippo, _bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati. Berharap Tuhan mendengar bisikannya dan menyampaikannya pada satu orang istimewa di luar sana.

-o0o0o-

Di awal minggu setelah peristiwa tersebut, pemilik sekaligus pendiri SMent meminta para member Super Junior dan SNSD berkumpul di ruangannya untuk membicarakan proyek besar yang melibatkan kedua kelompok itu. Perintah itu langsung dipatuhi semua member dan tepat di jam pertemuan yang dijadwalkan, mereka telah berada di dalam ruangan cukup luas yang berisikan banyak kursi berlengan dengan sebuah meja kaca bundar melingkar di tengah. Di sanalah mereka semua berkumpul dan memulai pembicaraan mengenai proyek yang dimaksud.

Selama Lee Sooman menjelaskan mengenai detail proyek itu, perhatian Kyuhyun seringkali teralihkan oleh sesosok yeoja yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Sebenarnya kursi itu telah diduduki oleh Siwon, namun dengan bujukan dan rayuan maut Kyuhyun akhirnya Siwon mau mengalah dan bertukar tempat duduk dengan maknaenya.

Sementara Yoona bukan tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sering memperhatikannya selama pertemuan, namun ia hanya tidak ingin membuncahkan harapan-harapan di dalam hatinya yang belum tentu akan menjadi kenyataan. Jadi, sebelum ia kembali terjatuh atau bahkan jatuh lebih dalam, ia memilih untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Kyuhyun meski perasaannya berkali-kali menjerit meminta indera penglihatannya untuk menatap namja itu walau hanya satu detik.

Kyuhyun terus saja memperhatikan Yoona kalau tidak disenggol oleh Sungmin di samping kirinya dengan tatapan perhatikan-apa-yang-Sooman-sajangnim-jelaskan-atau-kau-tidak-tahu-apa-apa. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu sebenarnya tidak memberikan dampak apapun terhadap Kyuhyun. Namun, karena Yoona tidak juga berpaling untuk sekadar menatapnya balik membuatnya frustasi dan akhirnya menyerah. Perhatiannya kembali ia fokuskan pada penjelasan Lee Sooman. Sampai pada satu penjelasan yang membuat binar di matanya kembali menyala.

"Pada proyek kali ini, kalian tidak hanya akan menyanyi dan tampil berpasangan seperti biasanya. Tetapi juga akan ada mini drama dengan pemeran utama salah satu member dari masing-masing kelompok. Untuk pemeran utama dari SNSD, pihak produser meminta Im Yoona. Sedangkan pemeran utama dari Super Junior jatuh pada Cho Kyuhyun." Jelas Lee Sooman panjang lebar mengenai ketentuan yang ditetapkan pihak penyelenggara proyek.

Jelas hal ini membuat Kyuhyun dan Yoona terbelalak tidak percaya. Keduanya bahkan saling berpandangan untuk memastikan kalau pendengaran mereka tidak salah menangkap informasi yang baru saja disampaikan CEO mereka. Sementara mereka saling berpandangan tidak percaya dalam rasa bahagia, ada seseorang yang juga tidak percaya dengan informasi tersebut. Bedanya, orang tersebut justru merasa kecewa dengan ketentuan itu.

_Apa ini artinya aku memang tidak berjodoh dengan Kyuhyun oppa? _Batin orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Seohyun. Yeoja itu merasakan sesak yang luar biasa dan hampir saja menangis kalau tidak ada seseorang yang mendadak menggenggam hangat tangan kanannya. Seohyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Tiffany di sampingnya tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Seohyun-aa."

-o0o0o-


	10. Chapter 10

Aaah, miaaaannn baru bisa update :( author sibuk jalan-jalan sama nugas, trus inet di kosan juga lagi ngadat #banyakalasan Tapi makasih banyak banget lho buat para reader yang masih setia mantengin site ini buat baca fanfic author #GR Semoga part ini tidak mengecewakan reader semua ya. Oh iya, di sini nama pelatih dramanya fiktif alias author ngarang, hehe. Tetap ditunggu reviewnya *ting ting* _Happy reading all_ :)

* * *

Pagi ini salah satu ruang latihan di gedung berlantai empat milik SMent tampak penuh sesak oleh beberapa orang namja dan yeoja yang berseliweran. Banyak di antara mereka yang sibuk dengan _earphone _dan menggumam tidak jelas, baik berpasangan maupun berkumpul membentuk trio. Namun ada juga yang terlihat sibuk dengan sebundel naskah dialog di tangannya. Rupanya kesibukan itu merupakan hari pertama latihan proyek kolaborasi member Super Junior dan SNSD seperti yang telah dijelaskan pada hari sebelumnya. Terlihat pasangan Leeteuk-Taeyeon, Sungmin-Sunny, dan Donghae-Jessica yang direncanakan akan tampil duet dalam proyek tersebut tengah sibuk menghapalkan lirik dan nada dari lagu yang harus mereka bawakan. Sementara trio Tiffany-Seohyun-Yuri dan Yesung-Ryeowook-Kangin juga sibuk berlatih menghapalkan lirik dan nada lagu yang akan mereka bawakan nantinya. Sedangkan Hyoyeon, Sooyoung, dan Yoona sibuk menghapalkan dialog mini drama yang menjadi _main show_ dalam proyek kali ini. Begitupun dengan Eunhyuk, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun yang juga mendapat peran dalam mini drama tersebut.

"Kyu-aa, stop memandangi Yoona dan hapalkan dialogmu!" tegur Heechul tepat di telinga kiri Kyuhyun dan membuat namja itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ya! Aish, bisakah hyung tidak berbicara di telingaku seperti itu? Aku tidak tuli, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil menggosok-gosok telinga kirinya.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu kau belum tuli Kyu, tapi yang aku tahu kau itu sudah dibutakan cinta. Hahaha." Balas Heechul yang segera menjauh dari dongsaengnya sebelum ia mendapat respon yang tidak diinginkan.

"Bilang saja hyung iri. Iya kan?" ledek Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi evilnya. Heechul yang semula tertawa langsung mendengus kesal begitu mendengar ledekan itu dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan hapalan dialognya. Setelah Heechul menjauh darinya, Kyuhyun melirik kembali naskah yang berada di tangannya lalu bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Aish, kenapa lama sekali latihannya dimulai? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berakting dengan rusaku. Ayolah."

-o0o0o-

Terlihat sepasang manusia yang tengah saling berhadapan dengan pandang malu-malu dan penuh kerinduan. Di sekeliling keduanya berdiri banyak orang seolah menjadi saksi pertemuan bisu mereka. Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, kedua insan itu saling menautkan jemari mereka dan perlahan bergerak mendekatkan diri satu sama lain hingga kecupan lembut di kening sang yeoja mengakhiri semuanya.

"_Cut_!" teriak seorang namja paruh baya pada kedua orang yang baru saja selesai memainkan adegan akhir dari mini drama garapannya. Paras namja paruh baya itu terlihat sumringah dan puas dengan kemampuan akting kedua orang pemain utamanya.

"Bagus sekali akting kalian, Kyuhyun-ssi, Yoona-ssi. Sangat menjiwai dan natural sampai-sampai aku sempat berpikiran kalau kalian benar-benar sepasang kekasih." Puji namja paruh baya itu. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Yoona membungkuk dalam atas pujian itu dan membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih, "Gomapseumnida untuk pujiannya, Kang songsengnim".

"Sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat selama satu jam dan setelah itu kembali lagi ke ruangan ini untuk berlatih." Tegas Kang Soo Hyun, pelatih sekaligus penanggung jawab proyek Super Generation kali ini.

"Nee." Sahut sebagian orang di dalam ruangan tersebut antusias. Namun tidak dengan Yoona. Yeoja itu malah terlihat tidak bersemangat dan berjalan gontai mengikuti langkah member lainnya keluar ruangan latihan. Baru beberapa langkah, sebuah tangan menahan tangan kirinya dan memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Ah, Kyuhyun oppa. Wae?" tanya Yoona begitu melihat siapa yang tengah menahannya. Ia memaksakan seulas senyum tipis demi menghindari satu kondisi yang berusaha disembunyikannya.

"Badanmu hangat, Yoong. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi. Sejak kulitnya bersentuhan dengan yeoja itu selama latihan tadi, ia sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan suhu badan Yoona. Ditambah tingkah Yoona hari ini yang terlihat lebih diam dibanding biasanya membuat Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan kondisi yeoja yang masih sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya lelah, oppa." Elak Yoona halus.

"Kalau begitu jaga kesehatanmu, Yoong. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit. Ne?" nasehat Kyuhyun lembut yang dibalas anggukan Yoona.

"Ne, oppa. Oppa juga jangan lupa jaga kesehatan ya." Balas Yoona. Ruangan tempat mereka berada yang semula ramai oleh banyak orang kini hanya menyisakan keduanya. Meninggalkan rasa rindu yang butuh pengekspresian secepatnya.

"Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat Yoona mengernyit kebingungan.

"Kita mau kemana oppa?" tanya Yoona bimbang. Bukannya ia tidak mau pergi berduaan dengan Kyuhyun seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dulu, namun kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak sepenuhnya sehat membuatnya harus lebih bijak dalam memilih aktivitas kalau ia tidak ingin kondisinya memburuk.

"Aku tidak akan membawamu keluar terlalu jauh. Aku tahu kau sedang tidak enak badan, Yoong. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke atap gedung dan makan siang di sana." terang Kyuhyun seolah mengerti kebimbangan yeoja itu. Yoona terlihat memikirkan tawaran itu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah oppa. Tapi.. bagaimana dengan makanannya? Kita kan harus membelinya atau paling tidak memesannya dulu." sanggah yeoja itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya dan bergegas mengambil ranselnya dari tumpukan tas lainnya di sudut ruangan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Sekarang tidak ada lagi alasanmu untuk menolak ajakanku. Ayo, sebelum waktu istirahat habis!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Yoona. Tangan kanannya menepuk pelan ransel miliknya seolah memberitahukan kalau di dalam sana ada benda ajaib yang dapat mengeluarkan makanan.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya oppa juga tidak akan membiarkanku menolaknya." Ucap Yoona mengalah. Ia tersenyum manis dan bermaksud mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun ke tempat yang namja itu bicarakan saat mendadak sebuah mantel tebal tersampir menutupi bahunya.

"Di atas sana pasti dingin. Pakailah agar tubuhmu tetap hangat. Aku tidak mau Sooman sajangnim memarahiku karena membuat pemeran utama wanitanya tampil buruk dalam proyek kali ini. Yang paling penting aku tidak mau kalau pemeran utama wanitanya sampai harus diganti. Aku tidak mau memeluk dan mencium wanita selain dirimu, bahkan kalau itu tuntutan skenario." Jelas Kyuhyun setengah menggombal.

"Sekarang kau pintar menggombal ya oppa. Hahaha." Canda Yoona dalam tawa canggungnya. Padahal di dalam hati ia merasa sangat tersanjung dengan gombalan namja itu kepadanya.

"Aku hanya pintar menggombal kalau yeoja itu bernama Im Yoona, sungguh." Balas Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Yoona merona.

"Ah, sudahlah oppa. Hentikan gombalanmu dan cepat kita selesaikan makan siang kali ini." Putus Yoona sambil melenggang keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Hei, tunggu! Tidak baik meninggalkan namja setampan aku sendirian. Yoongie, gidarike!" panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengejar yeoja itu. Begitu langkahnya berhasil menjejeri Yoona, tanpa ragu ia meraih telapak kanan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Oppa!" pekik Yoona pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke atas dan nikmati waktu berdua di sana." Tegas Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa lagi dibantah yeoja itu. Yoona akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya sampai mereka berada di atap bangunan yang dimaksud. Dan di sanalah keduanya kembali mengulang waktu kebersamaan mereka yang harus berakhir beberapa bulan lalu.

-o0o0o-

Sore ini latihan pertama untuk proyek mini drama Super Generation berakhir dan akan dilanjutkan keesokan harinya di sela-sela jadwal kedua kelompok itu. Semuanya tampak kelelahan, namun jadwal latihan selanjutnya memaksa mereka untuk tetap terjaga dan bertahan sampai malam nanti di gedung berlantai empat ini.

Jadwal latihan Kyuhyun selanjutnya adalah berlatih vokal untuk proyek duetnya bersama Seohyun. Sebenarnya namja itu ingin sekali membolos kali ini dan menjaga Yoona yang menurutnya sudah cukup terkuras seharian ini. Ia mengkhawatirkan ketahanan tubuh yeoja itu, meskipun ia tahu kalau Yoona bukan seorang yang mudah jatuh sakit.

"Kyuhyun oppa, sudah waktunya kita berlatih vokal." Tegur Seohyun yang mendadak sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Aku ingat itu, Seohyun-aa. Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Yoona sebentar." Ujar Kyuhyun dalam nada setengah memerintah. Seohyun yang bermaksud menanggapi perkataan namja itu memilih diam dan menurut.

"Baiklah oppa. Kalau begitu aku tunggu di ruang latihan. Sampai nanti." Pamit Seohyun sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat dan balas tersenyum. Begitu yeoja itu menghilang dari balik pintu, Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri Yoona dan menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Ada apa oppa?" tanya Yoona keheranan.

"Setelah ini aku ada latihan duet dengan Seohyun. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, apapun itu, kau bisa menghubungiku. Arraseo?" jelas Kyuhyun cepat.

"Ah, ne, aku tahu itu oppa. Selamat berlatih oppa." Ucap Yoona sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi berlatih dulu. Selamat berlatih juga untukmu, Yoong. Ingat, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jaga kesehatanmu." Pesan Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu bergegas melesat pergi karena ia telah terlambat 5 menit dari waktu latihan seharusnya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu juga, oppa." Balas Yoona dalam bisikan. Ia memandangi kepergian Kyuhyun dan kembali bergabung dengan eonniedeulnya setelah sosok Kyuhyun tidak lagi terlihat olehnya.

-o0o0o-

"Kyuhyun-ssi, berkonsentrasilah! Kau selalu saja salah pada bagian ini. Ayo kita ulangi sekali lagi." perintah seorang namja berusia awal 30an yang merupakan pelatih vokalnya kali ini. Kyuhyun hanya meringis kecil dan memandang takut-takut pada pelatihnya yang terkenal tegas itu.

"Ne, mianhamnida songsengnim. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." janji Kyuhyun. Pelatihnya hanya mengangguk dan memberikan aba-aba kepada Seohyun untuk mengulang kembali lirik bagiannya yang kemudian akan disambung oleh Kyuhyun. Untunglah kali ini Kyuhyun berhasil menyanyikan bagiannya dengan baik sehingga mereka tidak perlu banyak mengulang dan mendapat waktu istirahat selama 30 menit.

"Oppa, kau berkeringat sekali." Ucap Seohyun sambil memandangi Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh iya? Yah, mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat atau pendingin ruangannya tidak bekerja?" tanggap Kyuhyun tanpa minat. Tangan kirinya menggapai-gapai bagian bawah kursi untuk menemukan handuk kecil miliknya. Sayang usahanya itu gagal.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan oppa." Tawar Seohyun. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan namja itu, ia mendekatkan diri ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengusap lembut cucuran keringat di wajah serta leher namja itu menggunakan handuk kering yang sengaja dibawanya sebagai cadangan.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat menyadari Seohyun nekat melakukannya. Seorang yeoja yang selama ini dikenal santun dan sangat menjaga perilakunya itu mendadak berani membersihkan keringat seorang namja yang belum begitu dekat dengannya.

"Seohyun-aa, apa-apaan kau..?" tegur Kyuhyun dalam rasa keterkejutannya.

"A.. Ah, mian, mianhamnida Kyuhyun oppa. Aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk.." jelas Seohyun terbata-bata. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu menyadari tindakannya yang tidak biasa itu. _Aduh, bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun oppa berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Ah, dasar Seohyun babo! _Rutuk Seohyun dalam hati.

"Mian Seohyun-aa, tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil meraih handuk yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Seohyun dan membersihkan sisa keringat yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Oh iya, handukmu akan kubawa dulu. Lusa akan kukembalikan dalam kondisi bersih. Gomawo." Lanjut namja itu yang memaksakan senyum lebarnya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang mendadak tercipta di antara mereka.

"Ah, ne, oppa." Balas Seohyun singkat. Yeoja itu masih tampak salah tingkah dan berusaha untuk kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Sayangnya saat yeoja itu berdiri dari kursinya, tangan kirinya tidak sengaja menyenggol botol minum yang tidak tertutup dan masih setengah terisi. Alhasil isinya tumpah dan membentuk genangan kecil di lantai ruangan.

"Ah, aduh, astaga, apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aish, dasar Seohyun ceroboh." Omel Seohyun lebih kepada dirinya.

"Ada apa Seohyun-aa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bergegas mendekati Seohyun begitu mendengar pekikan kecil yeoja itu.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa oppa. Hanya saja aku tidak sengaja menyenggol botol minum dan menumpahkan isinya." Jawab Seohyun takut-takut. Tangannya sibuk membersihkan dan mengeringkan genangan air itu dengan menggunakan handuk kecil miliknya.

"Aish, kau ini. Sini biar kubantu." Tawar Kyuhyun. Namja itu langsung berjongkok di sebelah Seohyun dan membantu yeoja itu membersihkan tumpahan di lantai dengan handuk milik Seohyun yang baru saja dipakainya. Setelah berjuang selama 5 menit, akhirnya mereka berhasil membersihkan dan mengeringkan lantai dari genangan air yang tumpah.

"Haah, untunglah air di dalamnya tidak banyak. Jadi kita tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkannya." Ujar Kyuhyun lega sambil mengusap peluh yang kembali mengucur di keningnya.

"Iya, untung saja. Tetapi maaf telah membuat oppa ikut repot membersihkannya." Ucap Seohyun yang merasa bersalah.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sebagai kakak sudah seharusnya aku membantumu saat kesulitan. Asal tidak setiap saat kau seperti ini, hahaha." Canda Kyuhyun. Seohyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oppa bisa saja. Tentu aku tidak akan merepotkan oppa setiap saat." Balas Seohyun tetap dengan senyum manis yang melengkung indah di wajahnya. Padahal hatinya langsung terluka begitu mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang menyebut dirinya sebagai kakak bagi Seohyun. _Jadi itu artinya aku untukmu, oppa. Kau hanya menganggapku adik padahal aku berharap lebih. Apa mungkin hubungan kakak-adik ini bisa berubah oppa?Apa mungkin aku bisa menggantikan posisi Yoona eonnie? Apa oppa mau memberiku kesempatan untuk itu? _Banyak harapan yang Seohyun bisikkan dalam hatinya, meski ia tidak tahu apakah harapan-harapan itu dapat terwujud nantinya.

-o0o0o-

Seorang yeoja dalam balutan mantel tebal tampak menggigil kedinginan di _lobby_ gedung SMent. Rambutnya yang ikal panjang ia ikat seadanya. Sesekali ia bersin dan terbatuk-batuk membuat yeoja lain yang berada di sampingnya mengusap-usap bahunya.

"Sudahlah Yoong, lebih baik kau pulang saja ke dorm. Biar aku dan Taeng eonnie yang menunggu Seohyun selesai latihan." Bujuk yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Yuri kepada Yoona.

"Tapi aku juga ingin mengembalikan mantel ini pada Kyuhyun oppa. Dia pasti kedinginan nanti. Aku takut paru-parunya tidak kuat dan kolaps lagi, eon." Tolak Yoona keras kepala.

"Aih, dia pasti lebih tidak ingin melihatmu sakit dibanding memikirkan penyakitnya. Percaya padaku, Yoong." Bujuk Yuri lagi.

"Aniyo eonnie. Aku tetap ingin mengembalikannya sekaligus menunggui Seohyun. Aku tidak apa-apa eon." Bantah Yoona. Selesai mengatakan itu ia lagi-lagi terbatuk-batuk. Kali ini lebih terdengar lebih keras dan mengkhawatirkan.

"Kalau begitu pakai saja mantelku. Nanti mantel Kyuhyun akan kukembalikan padanya." tawar seorang namja yang mendadak sudah berada di hadapan keduanya. Sebuah mantel tebal terjulur ke arah Yoona.

"Donghae oppa? Oppa belum pulang?" tanya Yuri dan Yoona hampir berbarengan.

"Ani. Aku dan Eunhyuk baru saja selesai berlatih beberapa gerakan _dance_ baru. Ini, pakailah." Jawab Donghae sambil menawarkan kembali mantelnya untuk dipakai Yoona. Yeoja itu memandang mantel Donghae ragu.

"Tidak perlu oppa, terima kasih. Kalau boleh mantel oppa biar dipakai Kyuhyun oppa saja." tolak Yoona halus. Sekejap kilatan kekecewaan melintas di raut wajah Donghae, namun namja itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan menarik kembali mantelnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sekarang pulanglah. Kau perlu banyak istirahat Yoong." Saran Donghae.

"Aku juga sudah memintanya seperti itu, oppa. Tapi dia tetap saja menolak dan ingin menunggu Seohyun dan Kyuhyun oppa selesai latihan. Padahal flunya sudah semakin parah." Ujar Yuri yang mengadu sekaligus mencari dukungan dari sunbaenya itu.

"Pulanglah Yoong. Kau harus menyayangi badanmu. Kalau kau nekat menunggu Kyuhyun dalam kondisi seperti ini dia pasti akan marah padamu. Toh seingatku di dalam masih ada Taeyeon dan ada Yuri di sini. Seohyun tidak akan marah kalau hanya ditunggui mereka. Aku yakin itu." bujuk Donghae lembut. Yoona tampak ragu dan melirik Yuri berulang kali.

"Pulanglah. Manajer Kibum oppa sudah menunggumu di luar." Bujuk Yuri sekali lagi. Yoona menghela napas berat dan terpaksa mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Seohyun karena tidak bisa menungguinya. Sampaikan juga pada Kyuhyun oppa kalau mantelnya aku pinjam dulu." putus Yoona akhirnya.

"Tenanglah, mereka pasti akan mengerti." Ucap Yuri. "Ayo, kuantar kau sampai ke dalam mobil." Tawar Yuri.

"Tidak perlu eon, aku masih kuat berjalan sendiri. Eonnie masuklah ke dalam. Di sini dingin sekali. Jangan sampai eonnie juga terserang flu sepertiku." Tolak Yoona sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengantarmu." Tawar Donghae. "Dan jangan coba-coba untuk menolak tawaranku lagi." Sambung namja itu cepat sebelum ia kembali mendapat penolakan dari Yoona.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Responmu cepat sekali oppa." Tanggap Yoona yang telah siap untuk pulang. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, eon. Sampai bertemu di dorm. Annyeong." Sambung Yoona yang berpamitan pada Yuri.

"Ya, sampai bertemu di dorm. Jangan lupa minum obat dan setelah itu langsung istirahat ya." Pesan Yuri. "Maaf jadi merepotkanmu, Donghae oppa." Sambung Yuri.

"Jangan sungkan seperti itu, Yuri-aa. Kalau begitu kau masuklah, biar aku yang mengantar Yoona sampai ke dalam mobil." Perintah Donghae.

"Gomawoyo oppa. Yoong, aku ke dalam dulu ya. Hati-hati di jalan." Pamit Yuri. Begitu selesai mengucapkannya, yeoja itu menarik pintu kaca yang memisahkan _lobby_ dengan ruangan-ruangan di dalamnya dan menghilang.

"Yoong, kajja!" ajak Donghae pada yeoja yang berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Yoona mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Donghae keluar gedung agensi mereka. Donghae benar-benar mengantar Yoona sampai yeoja itu berada di dalam mobil dan melaju di hadapannya. Setelah memastikan mobil yang mengatar Yoona tidak lagi terlihat, namja itu kembali melangkah ke gedung berwarna coklat pucat itu dan masuk ke dalam.

-o0o0o-


	11. Chapter 11

Annyeong! Aaahh, miaaann baru update lagi . _So, here is the new part. Err~ maybe I have to apologize for something. I think you'll find later what I mean. Beside that, umm, I must warn you because it contains some.. yeah, you can call it violence. But, I still hope you enjoy it. Happy reading all_ :)

* * *

"Yoona eonnie! Eonnie!" Seorang yeoja berpostur tinggi semampai menolehkan kepala ke belakang, mencari seseorang yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Kedua mata indahnya bersinar senang saat melihat siapa yang datang menghampirinya.

"Ah, Seohyunnie! Wae?" tanya Yoona kepada seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik, Seo Joohyun atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Seohyun.

"Aku ingin memelukmu, eonnie. Bolehkah?" pinta Seohyun yang membuat Yoona mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk a.. ah, baiklah, sini. Aku juga mendadak ingin memelukmu." Ucap Yoona penuh sayang. Yeoja itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menyambut Seohyun yang langsung menubrukkan diri padanya.

"Sebegitu kangennya dirimu sampai mendadak kau ingin memelukku seperti ini, Hyun?" tanya Yoona dalam bisikan ke telinga Seohyun sambil mengusap punggung yeoja itu lembut.

"Mianhamnida eonnie, mianhamnida." Bisik Seohyun lirih sambil tetap memeluk Yoona. Lalu entah bagaimana di tangan kanan yeoja itu sudah tergenggam sebuah pisau bermata tajam yang mengarah ke pinggang kiri Yoona. _Mianhamnida, _gumam yeoja itu lagi sebelum..

Jlep! Mata pisau itu menembus kulit Yoona dan mengoyak jaringan yang ada di lapisan dalamnya. Darah segar langsung mengalir dan menodai pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan warna merah hati.

"Seohyun-aa, apa.. apa.. yang.. kau.." Yoona menatap Seohyun tidak percaya. Sekejap keterkejutannya menutupi rasa sakit akibat luka tusukan pisau di tubuhnya. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai dengan genangan kecil darah yang mulai terbentuk di sekitar pinggang kirinya. Kedua matanya melayangkan tatapan nanar kepada seorang yang sesaat lalu meminta untuk memeluknya.

"Seo.. hyun.. aa.." panggil Yoona lagi, kali ini nada suaranya melemah akibat darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Mianhamnida, eonnie. Mianhamnida, jeongmal mianhamnida. Aku.. aku harus.. memilikinya.. tanpamu. Mianhamnida." Ucap Seohyun dalam getaran suara yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Kedua matanya meneteskan air mata melihat hasil perbuatannya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau harus berbuat sejahat ini pada eonnie tersayangnya.

"Siapa.. maksudmu..?" tanya Yoona, kali ini suaranya semakin pelan. Kedua matanya pun mulai buram. Tepat satu detik sebelum kegelapan menguasainya, ia mendengar satu nama yang langsung menyayat perasaannya.

"Kyuhyun oppa."

-o0o0o-

Yoona membuka kedua matanya dan melihat langit-langit putih bersih yang biasa disapanya. Langit-langit kamarnya. Yeoja itu perlahan mendudukkan diri dan mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi keningnya. _Hanya mimpi, syukurlah _batin Yoona. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati dua orang yeoja yang hampir dua tahun ini tinggal dengannya masih tertidur pulas.

Dalam gerakan pelan tangan kanan Yoona terjulur ke samping dan mengusap rambut salah seorang yeoja yang masih tertidur. Wajah polosnya memunculkan senyum penuh kasih yang terbentuk di wajah Yoona.

_Apa arti mimpi itu, Tuhan? Uri Seohyun.. tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu. Dia malaikat kami, mana mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu. Lalu.. Kyuhyun oppa. Apa hubungan dia dengan aku dan Seohyun? Apa dia dalam bahaya? Apa Seohyun dan aku dalam bahaya? Tuhan, kumohon lindungi kami. _Sekelumit doa terlantun dalam hati Yoona sebelum yeoja itu memutuskan untuk kembali tidur dan bersiap untuk _perform stage _mereka esok hari.

-o0o0o-

"Yoona-aa!" Yoona menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum begitu melihat seorang namja tengah melambai dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Annyeong Donghae oppa." Sapa Yoona sambil membungkuk ke arah namja yang belakangan ini mulai dekat dengannya.

"Mencari evil itu eh?" tanya Donghae yang telah berdiri di hadapan Yoona. Pakaian kasual beserta jaket dan topi yang dikenakannya membuat yeoja itu menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau mau kemana oppa?" tanya Yoona tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Donghae sebelumnya.

"Aish, anak ini. Aku tanya malah balik tanya, ckck." Decak Donghae sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan, namun kilau matanya yang jenaka membuat Yoona sadar kalau namja itu bermaksud menggodanya.

"Hahaha, kau bermaksud menggodaku oppa? Tidak akan mempan." Ucap Yoona sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Donghae.

"Aku suka melihatmu tertawa, Yoong." Ucap Donghae tulus. Yoona langsung berhenti tertawa dan menatap aneh kepada sunbaenya ini.

"Ada apa denganmu, oppa? Apa kau salah makan hari ini?" tanya Yoona polos sambil membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Ya! Kau ini. Memangnya salah kalau aku menyukai tawamu? Tidak ada yang melarang kan? Huh?" tanya Donghae balik, setengah menantang. Yoona menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aigoo, lihat wajahmu itu. Kau membuatku ingin mencubit pipimu, Yoong." Seru Donghae sambil menjawil pipi kanan yeoja itu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oppa! Berhenti menggodaku! Aish, kalau dilihat Sica eonnie bagaimana? Nappeun namja." Sungut Yoona sambil mengusap-usap pipi kanannya. Namja itu mendadak kaku begitu mendengar nama Sica -panggilan untuk Jessica- dari mulut Yoona.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Sica sampai melihat itu? Dan kenapa kau menyebutku nappeun namja?" tanya Donghae serius.

"Tentu saja Sica eonnie nanti cemburu padaku! Aish, oppa tidak peka sekali sih. Dan aku memanggil oppa nappeun namja karena oppa berani menggodaku. Padahal oppa kan sedang dekat dengan Sica eonnie." Jawab Yoona lugas. Donghae mengatupkan bibirnya begitu mendengar jawaban yang tidak disangkanya itu. _Dia mengira aku sedang mendekati Sica, padahal aku mendekati Sica dengan maksud untuk.._

"Donghae hyung! Apa kau melihat Kyuhyun?" tanya seorang namja yang mendadak ada di sampingnya dan memutus gumamannya.

"Ah, ani. Aku belum melihatnya. Bukankah tadi dia bertemu dengan manajer hyung?" balas Donghae.

"Eh? Jadi pertemuan mereka belum selesai juga?" tanya namja itu lagi. Yoona yang belum memahami isi pembicaraan itu sepenuhnya hanya bisa melihat kedua sunbaenya bergantian.

"Setahuku belum. Aku belum melihat mereka keluar dari ruangan itu." jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk sebuah ruang rapat kecil yang berada sekitar dua meter di depan mereka. Baik Yoona maupun namja yang bertanya itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Donghae.

"Memangnya ada apa Wookie-aa?" tanya Donghae.

"Ah, anu, itu, tadi Sungmin hyung mencarinya untuk.. entahlah. Dia hanya memintaku untuk mencari evil itu dan menyampaikan bahwa Sungmin hyung mencarinya." Jawab Ryeowook, salah satu member Super Junior yang memiliki panggilan kesayangan Wookie dari member lainnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja di sini sampai mereka keluar." Saran Donghae santai. Ryeowook melotot ke arahnya.

"Ada saran yang lebih baik, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Menurutku itu saran yang paling baik, hahaha." Jawab Donghae asal yang membuat Ryeowook semakin kesal padanya.

"Oppa, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa hanya Kyuhyun oppa yang bertemu dengan manajer oppa hari ini?" tanya Yoona. Pertanyaan, atau lebih tepatnya suara Yoona menyadarkan kedua namja itu akan kehadirannya di sana.

"Ah, ne. Semalam manajer hyung menelepon Leeteuk hyung dan mengatakan bahwa ia perlu bertemu Kyuhyun pagi ini." Jawab Ryeowook. Yoona melihat sekali lagi ke pintu yang sebelumnya ditunjuk Donghae lalu kembali menatap Ryeowook.

"Apa Kyuhyun oppa membuat masalah?" tanya Yoona hati-hati. Ryeowook dan Donghae saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ya, dia telah membuat masalah. Dia selalu membuat masalah. Itu sebabnya kami, bahkan para ELF, menjulukinya evil maknae." Jawab Donghae dengan raut muka serius. Yoona mengendurkan bahunya dan mendecak kesal.

"Ckck, kalau itu aku tahu. Aish, aku serius oppa." Ucap Yoona. Sudut-sudut bibirnya turun ke bawah dan membuat wajahnya terlihat buruk.

"Hahaha, mianhae Yoong, aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Donghae meminta maaf sambil mengusap puncak kepala Yoona pelan.

"Kami juga tidak tahu kenapa ia dipanggil. Yah, sebentar lagi kita akan tahu. Itupun kalau dia boleh memberitahukannya kepada kami." Lanjut Ryeowook.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku mau titip ini pada oppa. Tolong berikan pada Kyuhyun oppa dan sampaikan terima kasihku padanya." ucap Yoona sambil mengangsurkan tas kertas berukuran sedang yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu Yoong. Itu, lihatlah." Tunjuk Donghae. Yoona mengikuti arah telunjuk itu dan melihat dua orang keluar dari ruangan yang mereka maksud sebelumnya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat sosok Kyuhyun. Namun anehnya Kyuhyun justru menatapnya dengan sorot mata aneh ketika bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Oppa, ini aku kembalikan jaketmu. Te.."

"Terima kasih Yoong. Maaf, hari ini aku sibuk. Donghae hyung, Ryeowook hyung, aku permisi." Pamit Kyuhyun dingin. Ia meraih tas yang diangsurkan Yoona dan berlalu begitu saja dari mereka bertiga.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-aa! Sungmin hyung mencarimu!" teriak Ryeowook begitu ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya melihat perilaku Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia hendak berlari mengejar namja itu, namun Kyuhyun terlanjur keluar dari gedung manajemen bersama dengan manajer mereka.

_Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun oppa? Apa aku telah berbuat salah padanya? _gumam Yoona dalam hati. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang mendadak dingin terhadapnya. Terlebih saat ia melihat sorot mata itu. _Kyuhyun oppa, kau kenapa?_

"Yoona-aa? Yoona-aa?" panggil Donghae sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan yeoja itu. Yoona tergeragap dan langsung memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Donghae dan Ryeowook di hadapannya.

"Neo gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"A.. Ah, ne, nan gwaenchanayo, oppa. Nan gwaenchana." Dusta Yoona. Yeoja itu memaksakan seulas senyum untuk mempertegas jawabannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" kali ini Ryeowook yang bertanya. Yoona berpaling menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa oppa. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab yeoja itu, lagi-lagi dengan senyum palsunya. Donghae dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan dan kemudian menatapnya khawatir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae. Ia masih sangat terlihat mengkhawatirkan yeoja itu.

"Setelah ini aku harus ke dorm untuk bersiap-siap tampil malam ini, oppa. Kalau begitu aku pamit. Annyeong Donghae oppa, annyeong Ryeowook oppa." Pamit Yoona cepat sambil membungkuk kepada keduanya. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan baru saja ingin melangkah keluar, sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Tawar Donghae.

"Ani, tidak perlu oppa. Aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Yoona halus. Ia menggeliat pelan dan melepaskan diri dari cekalan Donghae.

"Aku tahu kau bisa, tapi aku ingin mengantarmu." Ucap Donghae lagi. Yeoja itu hendak menyuarakan penolakannya ketika Donghae kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, ingat itu Im Yoona." Pernyataan namja itu tidak lagi bisa dibantah oleh Yoona.

"Baiklah oppa, kau boleh mengantarku." Putus Yoona akhirnya.

"Tapi hyung.." Ryeowook hendak mencegah Donghae dan kemudian namja itu terdiam begitu mendapat tatapan mematikan dari hyungnya.

"Sampaikan pada Leeteuk hyung kalau aku mengantar Yoona ke dormnya. Aku tidak akan lama." Pesan Donghae. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk patuh dan diam saja saat Donghae menggamit Yoona menuju pintu keluar gedung.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Tidak biasanya dia mengacuhkan Yoona seperti tadi. Donghae hyung juga bertingkah aneh belakangan ini. Sepertinya dia berusaha untuk mendekati Yoona, tapi setahuku dia juga sedang dekat dengan Sica." Urai Ryeowook pada dirinya. Ia berusaha mengurutkan setiap peristiwa yang ia tahu dan mencari benang merah dari keseluruhan peristiwa yang ia rangkai. Namun ia malah merasa semakin bingung dan frustasi.

"Aarggh! Entahlah! Lebih baik aku kembali ke ruang latihan." Erang namja itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Setelah itu dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang latihan Super Junior masih dengan berbagai asumsi yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

-o0o0o-

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ingat, kau harus melakukan apa yang diminta Sooman sajangnim kepadamu pagi ini. Beliau sangat berharap kepadamu, terutama dalam proyek ini. Aku percaya kau tidak akan mengecewakan beliau." Pesan seorang namja paruh baya kepada Kyuhyun yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit menerawang.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Dan beliau." Ucap Kyuhyun yang kembali fokus pada lawan bicaranya. Namja itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya dalam tekanan situasi seperti sekarang.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tahu kau sangat berat melakukannya. Jadi, perilakumu terhadap Yoona-ssi tadi sangat kuhargai. Meski sesungguhnya aku tidak tega melihatnya." Ujar namja itu yang rupanya adalah manajer Super Junior sekaligus manajer SNSD, kelompok dimana Kyuhyun dan Yoona berada.

"Aku hanya berharap tidak terlalu menyakitinya." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Sang manajer menatap namja itu prihatin.

"Aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian." Ucap sang manajer sungguh-sungguh sambil meremas pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Namja itu mendongak dan tersenyum lemah.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Terima kasih."

-o0o0o-

"Yoong-aa, kau mau makan apa? Satu jam lagi kita sudah harus masuk ke dalam mini van." Tanya Hyoyeon yang membawa selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil, siap mencatat pesanannya.

"Aniyo. Tidak usah eonnie, aku sedang tidak lapar." Tolak Yoona. Hyoyeon mendongak dan menatap Yoona tidak percaya.

"Kau? Tidak lapar? Shiksin sepertimu?" cecar Hyoyeon dengan kedua matanya yang membulat keheranan.

"Aku tidak lapar eon." Ucap Yoona sambil tersenyum lemah. Hyoyeon baru saja ingin mencecarnya lagi ketika ia melihat kabut itu. Kabut di mata Yoona, yeodongsaengnya.

"Kau.. tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hyoyeon, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius dan pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. Yoona tidak menjawab. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Aku ke dalam dulu eon. Aku akan menyiapkan barang bawaanku." Pamit Yoona. Hyoyeon mengangguk dan mengerti kalau Yoona butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Ia tahu, saat Yoona sudah siap maka yeoja itu akan menceritakannya sendiri. Setelah memastikan Yoona masuk kamar dan tidak terdengar isakan, Hyoyeon berjalan menjauh dan mendatangi member lainnya untuk mendata pesanan makanan mereka.

-o0o0o-

"Seohyun-aa, selamat pagi." Sapa seorang namja sambil tersenyum manis kepada seorang yeoja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Seohyun mendongak dan terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Ah, annyeong Kyuhyun oppa. Selamat pagi." Balas Seohyun canggung. _Tumben sekali Kyuhyun oppa menyapaku. Ditambah dia menyapaku sambil tersenyum manis sekali. Oh Tuhan, ada apa ini? _Batin Seohyun. Yeoja itu lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum manis padanya.

"Oppa, kau.. tidak apa-apa kan? Maksudku.. kau.." Seohyun terdiam, bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Kyuhyun menata beberapa kertas yang berada di tangannya dan mengangsurkannya kepada yeoja itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya.. merasa senang." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Ini, ambillah. Hari ini sepertinya kita harus latihan lebih keras karena pelatih baru saja menambahkan dua lagu baru pagi tadi." Lanjutnya. Seohyun mengambil lembaran kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya satu persatu.

"Dan sepertinya.. Sooman sajangnim menginginkan sesuatu yang istimewa dari proyek ini." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Seohyun langsung mendongak dan menatap kebingungan ke arahnya.

"Maksud oppa?"

"Kita tidak boleh hanya bernyanyi, tetapi kita harus menunjukkan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang.. fantastis." Jawab Kyuhyun. Namja itu kini mengitari Seohyun dan kembali berhenti di depannya.

"Sooman sajangnim meminta kita untuk.. yah.. sedikit ada.. sentuhan." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Seohyun tersentak kaget begitu mendengar kata 'sentuhan'.

"Sentuhan.. sentuhan seperti apa?" tanya Seohyun. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak kencang dan membuat laju napasnya meningkat.

"Seperti ini." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyelipkan jemari tangan kanannya ke dalam jemari kiri yeoja itu dan kemudian menggenggamnya lembut. Seohyun menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau seseorang yang dicintainya itu mendadak menggenggam tangannya.

"Op.. oppa, apa.. apa yang.. kau lakukan?" tanya Seohyun panik.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan contoh sentuhan itu, Hyun-aa. Mian kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman." Jawab Kyuhyun. Namja itu lalu melepas genggamannya dan berjalan mundur, membuat jarak di antara mereka sedikit lebih lebar.

"Ah, oh, aku kira.. aku pikir.. Ah, tidak oppa. Aku hanya.. terkejut." ucap Seohyun terbata-bata. Ia sedikit menyesali kepanikannya yang membuat ia harus kehilangan genggaman lembut itu dari tangannya.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita bisa mempraktikan beberapa contoh sentuhan lain nanti. Lebih baik sekarang kita mulai berlatih. Aku telah melihat dua lagu baru itu dan, yah, tingkat kesulitannya meningkat kurasa." Ajak Kyuhyun, masih dengan senyum manisnya. Pandangannya yang semula intens menatap Seohyun kini serius menekuri lembaran kertas di tangannya.

"Ah, ne, oppa. Aku juga.. memikirkan hal yang sama." Sahut Seohyun yang berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya kembali. Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap Seohyun.

"Kau memikirkan hal yang sama? Benarkah? Hmm, apa mungkin kita berjodoh?" Seohyun mendongak cepat dan membulatkan kedua matanya. _Apa tadi yang Kyuhyun oppa katakan? Berjodoh? Dia mengatakan berjodoh.. kepadaku? Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar? Atau jangan-jangan aku sedang bermimpi saat ini?_

-o0o0o-

**30 menit sebelumnya**

Seorang namja memasuki sebuah ruangan yang rupanya masih kosong. Di tangannya tergenggam beberapa lembar kertas yang pagi tadi diberikan oleh pelatihnya untuk dipelajari hari ini. _Dua lagu baru untuk kalian, _itu pesan yang ditinggalkan pelatihnya.

Namja itu memandang nanar ke sekeliling ruangan dan berhenti pada pantulan bayangannya dalam cermin besar yang terpasang di salah satu sisi dinding ruangan. _Kau harus dan pasti bisa. Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan siapapun. Yah, tepatnya "siapa" yang telah menjadikanmu seperti sekarang._

Setelah bertekad seperti itu, namja yang baru memasuki tahun kedua puluhnya itu berputar membelakangi cermin. Dan di saat itulah pintu ruangan terbuka, memunculkan sesosok yeoja manis berparas lugu yang tampak terkejut melihatnya. _Inilah saatnya. Mainkan peranmu dengan baik, Kyuhyun-aa._

"Seohyun-aa, selamat pagi."

-o0o0o-

NB : I wanna thanks for my reviewers. Sorry for my stupid-brain-which-doesn't-know-how-to reply your review, but I'm so glad to receive yours. I'm still waiting for your review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Annyeong _readers _tercinta! Mianhaee.. jeongmal mianhaee.. Author hiatus-nya kelamaan . Lagi kena _writer's block_ nih, huhu *alibi* Tolong maafin author yang cuma manusia biasa ini ya. Btw di part ini author masukin lirik lagu yang seharusnya belum ada di waktu alur fanfic ini. Bingung ya? Jadi gini, author masukin lirik lagu yang baru dirilis dan dinyanyiin sama Kyuhyun oppa di tahun 2011, padahal kan alur fanfic ini sekitar tahun 2009-2010. Maaf-maaf ya buat alur yang nggak jelas ini. Habis nggak nemu lagu yang pas lagi. Dimaafin kan yaa? *maksa* Oke deh, kayanya author udah kebanyakan bacot. Pasti udah pada nggak sabar kan sama lanjutan fanfic ini?_ So, happy reading and leave your review please :)_

* * *

_From : Kyuhyun Oppa_

_Hyunnie-aa, apa kau ada waktu siang ini sebelum latihan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke restoran yang kemarin aku ceritakan. Jangan beri aku penolakan ya. Aku tunggu jam 11 di lobby SM. Can't wait to see you _

Seulas senyum manis yang beberapa detik lalu terukir di bibir seorang yeoja langsung lenyap. Raut mukanya yang semula ceria kini meredup. Kabut-kabut kesedihan mulai membayang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Dengan cepat ia letakkan kembali benda mungil berwarna putih itu di atas meja rias pemiliknya. Tatapan nanarnya mengarah ke pintu ruangan dimana beberapa menit lalu seorang yeoja yang setahun lebih muda darinya melangkah keluar dengan mata berbinar-binar. Binar yang mencuat begitu selesai melihat layar ponsel putih miliknya.

"Seohyun-aa, kau.."

-o0o0o-

"Kyuhyun-ssi, sepuluh menit lagi giliranmu tampil. Bersiap-siaplah." Tegur seorang namja berpakaian semi formal yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. Kyuhyun mendongak dan memaksakan seulas senyum tipis kepada namja itu yang tak lain adalah asisten manajernya.

"Baiklah hyung. Kalau begitu aku akan ke _backstage_ sekarang." Balas Kyuhyun patuh. Namja yang dikenal publik sebagai maknae dari boyband Super Junior itu segera berdiri dan merapikan kostum panggungnya. Setelah mematut diri sejenak di depan cermin, ia melangkah keluar mengikuti sang asisten manajer ke dalam keriuhan _backstage_.

Setiba di _backstage, _dua orang kru stasiun televisi tempatnya tampil segera menghampirinya. Seorang di antara mereka memasang dan mengeset _earphone _di telinga kanannya, sementara seorang lagi memberikan _mic _dan memandunya menuju tangga ke arah panggung.

"Silahkan Kyuhyun-ssi. Sekarang giliranmu. Semoga sukses." Ucap seorang kru yang telah memandunya.

"Gomapseumnida." Balas Kyuhyun dalam anggukan singkat sebelum sosoknya menghilang dalam kegelapan panggung. Namja itu melangkah perlahan menuju tengah panggung dan bersiap dengan _mic_di tangan kanannya. _Lagu ini untukmu, Yoong. Aku sangat berharap kau mendengarnya, _batin Kyuhyun yang sarat dengan kepedihan. Detik berikutnya sebuah sinar biru temaram menyoroti tubuhnya. Alunan lembut pembuka lagu mulai diputar. Seisi ruangan yang semula ribut dengan berbagai suara yang meneriakkan namanya kini terdiam dan ikut larut dalam nyanyiannya.

_Even if it hurts, pretending that it's nothing _

_Even if tears fall, know how to hide them_

_Placing it in one side of the heart_

_And know how to smile as if there's nothing wrong_

_That's the way to break up_

_My heart is growing dark like this again_

_The many lingering regrets are pulling down_

_It'll probably be erased again, it'll probably become distant_

_We will forget probably each other_

_My meaningless day will probably pass by_

_Our unique love will probably be like it never existed_

_Even if I want to see you, I probably won't be able to see you again_

_Even if it hurts, I should bear it_

_This is the way to break up_

_I will probably get used to spending the days without you_

_Tomorrow will probably be a little more comfortable_

_I will probably forget you little by little_

_Maybe sometimes I will think of you_

_And probably only good memories will come up_

_My meaningless day will probably pass by_

_Our unique love will probably be like it never existed_

_Even if I want to see you, I probably won't be able to see you again_

_Even if it hurts, I should bear it_

_Even if it hurts, pretending that it's nothing _

_Even if tears fall, know how to hide them_

_Placing it in one side of the heart_

_And know how to smile as if there's nothing wrong_

_I need to forget you_

_Only my welled up tears remember you_

_And there are so many traces of happiness_

_To me, love is such a painful thing_

_Even if it hurts, I should bear it_

_I will probably forget like this_

_(The Way to Break Up – OST Poseidon)_

Begitu Kyuhyun selesai menyanyikan bait terakhir, lampu panggung perlahan meredup dan menelan sosoknya dalam kegelapan. Seorang kru segera naik ke atas panggung dan menuntunnya menuju tangga ke arah _backstage. _Keriuhan penonton yang meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun semenjak namja itu menyelesaikan penampilannya di atas panggung perlahan teredam ketika ia telah berada di _backstage _bersama asisten manajernya.

"_Good job, _Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap sang asisten sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Namja itu memandang asistennya dan tersenyum lelah.

"Gomawo hyung. Kalau begitu aku ke ruang ganti dulu." Pamit Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan asistennya. Tanpa menunggu respon lebih lanjut dari asistennya, namja yang mulai diisukan dekat dengan maknae SNSD itu segera pergi menjauh dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Oppa, nan bogoshipposoyo." Bisik seorang yeoja dari balik bahu seorang namja berpakaian hitam yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan asistennya berada. Setitik air mata menetes di pipinya yang putih pucat, mengundang sebuah tangan kekar namja yang langsung mengusap lembut titik air mata itu.

"Uljima. Ayo kita pulang. Taeyeon dan Tiffany pasti sudah menunggumu di dorm. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menemanimu terlalu lama di sini, Yoong." Bujuk namja itu yang tak lain adalah Lee Donghae. Yoona menutup kedua matanya dan mengambil napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menurut pada bujukan Donghae.

"Arraseo. Aku bisa melihatnya baik-baik saja sudah cukup." Ucap Yoona lirih. Ia mendongak dan menatap Donghae dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Perlahan Donghae meraih pergelangan yeoja itu dan menggenggamnya erat, "Kajja".

-o0o0o-

_Seminggu sebelumnya_

"Kyuhyun-aa, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya seorang namja berparas manis yang terkenal dengan _aegyo-_nya, Lee Sungmin, kepada teman sekamar sekaligus orang terdekatnya di boyband Super Junior. Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah asyik mendengarkan musik dari i-Podnya dengan mata terpejam tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya dan beranjak mendekati namja itu. Ditariknya salah satu _earphone _dari telingan _evil _maknae itu hingga membuat sang empunya membuka mata dan mendelik marah padanya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan sih hyung? Aku kan tidak mengganggumu seharian ini." Dumel Kyuhyun sambil memasangkan kembali _earphone _yang terlepas dan bersiap dalam posisinya tadi.

"Hei, hei, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu Kyu-aa. Tentang Yoona." cegah Sungmin cepat sebelum Kyuhyun kembali asyik dengan i-Podnya. Begitu mendengar nama Yoona, Kyuhyun langsung tertunduk. Awalnya Sungmin sempat merasa takut dan khawatir, namun dia perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di antara kedua hoobae yang disayanginya itu.

"Memang ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berusaha terdengar acuh.

"Sikapmu padanya berubah Kyu, apa kau sadar itu?" tanya Sungmin tanpa basa-basi. Kedua matanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun sambil menunggu jawaban dari namja itu.

"Ani. Sikapku padanya biasa saja. Tidak ada yang berubah. Itu hanya perasaan hyung saja." elak Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kau tak pandai membohongiku, Tuan Cho. Jawab saja sejujurnya. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan Yoona? Apa ini karena permintaan Sooman sajangnim?" kejar Sungmin yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Bagaimana.. Bagaimana hyung.. bisa tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah menceritakan hal tersebut pada siapapun, bahkan termasuk Sungmin yang dikenal sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aku terpaksa mencari tahu sendiri Kyu. Aku tidak sanggup terus melihatmu bersikap dingin pada Yoona dan akrab dengan Seohyun. Aku tahu kalau ini bukan keinginanmu. Iya kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang perlu kulakukan, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun getir. Tanpa sadar ia melipat bibir bawah dan menggigitnya pelan. Irama napasnya yang semula normal perlahan meningkat dan memberati dadanya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, Kyu? Katakan saja. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu sok kuat seperti ini. Badanmu mengurus dan wajahmu pucat." Ujar Sungmin dalam kepedihan yang sama. Perasaannya yang sangat halus membuatnya peka dengan kondisi orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Yoona."

"Ne? Maksudmu apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Tolong jaga dia untukku." Jawab Kyuhyun lugas. Sungmin hanya mampu mengangguk pelan dan tidak berniat mempertanyakan permintaan itu. Untuk beberapa lama keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan isi pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga terdengar sebuah suara dari balik pintu kamar mereka yang mengagetkan keduanya.

"Biar aku yang melakukan itu untukmu, Kyu". Serentak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala dan melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara.

"Donghae hyung?"

-o0o0o-

"Yoong," panggil seorang namja yang duduk di belakang kemudi kepada seorang yeoja di sampingnya yang belum juga bersuara semenjak keduanya meninggalkan halaman parkir gedung salah satu stasiun televisi ternama di Korea.

"Yoona-aa?" panggil namja itu lagi dan tetap belum ada respon apapun dari yeoja yang dipanggilnya. Namja itu menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya. Ia menyalakan lampu sein dan mengarahkan kemudinya ke bahu jalan. Namun, mendadak ada seekor kucing yang melintas di depan mobilnya dan membuatnya menginjak rem kuat-kuat. Hentakan itu membuatnya sedikit terlempar ke depan. Untung saja sabuk pengaman yang melintang di badannya membuat ia terhindar dari benturan kemudi. Namun tidak dengan yeoja itu. Meski sabuk pengaman telah terpasang di badannya, namun kesadarannya yang entah berada dimana membuatnya tidak siap sehingga keningnya membentur kaca mobil yang ada di hadapannya. Duk!

"Aaww.." rintih Yoona sambil memegangi keningnya yang terbentur. Namja yang berada di sampingnya tersentak dan mendekat ke arah yeoja itu untuk memastikan keadannya.

"Yoona-aa, gwaenchana?" tanyanya khawatir. Yoona menggeleng pelan, namun rintihan serta wajahnya yang memucat tidak membuatnya terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Nan gwaenchana Donghae oppa, nan gwaenchana". Donghae tidak langsung percaya begitu saja dengan jawaban itu. Ia memaksa Yoona untuk menghadap ke arahnya dan pelan-pelan menurunkan tangan Yoona dari kening indah yeoja itu.

"Mianhae, mianhae, oppa tidak sengaja. Tadi ada kucing.. astaga! Keningmu berdarah Yoong!" pekik Donghae begitu melihat segaris luka kecil memanjang di kening Yoona dengan cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari dalamnya.

"Ani, aniyo. Aku tidak apa-apa oppa." Elak Yoona sambil menepis tangan Donghae dari keningnya.

"Tapi keningmu berdarah, Yoong! Sini, biar oppa obati dulu." Namja itu tampak sibuk membongkar dasbor mobilnya dan mengeluarkan kotak P3K yang memang selalu dibawanya. Dengan sigap ia membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan segulung kapas, alkohol, selembar kecil kain kassa, obat merah, dan plester. Gulungan kapas itu dibuka paksa olehnya dan diambil sejumput lalu ia tetesi dengan cairan alkohol.

"Sebentar, mungkin ini agak sakit, jadi tahan ya." Ucap Donghae lembut. Awalnya Yoona menolak, namun rupanya Donghae lebih gigih darinya. Mau tak mau ia menurut saat namja itu hendak mengobati lukanya.

"Aa..aaw, appo." Rintih yeoja itu begitu cairan alkohol mengenai lukanya. Donghae menahan gerakan tangannya begitu mendengar rintihan Yoona.

"Tahan ya, cuma sakit sedikit. Remas saja apapun yang ada di dekatmu. Mungkin itu bisa membantu." Saran Donghae. Yoona mengikuti saran itu dan meremas ujung-ujung kausnya. Setelah Yoona lebih rileks, namja itu meneruskan gerakannya hingga luka di kening Yoona bersih dan tertutup kain kassa.

"Selesai." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum. Yoona mendongak dan menatap namja yang belakangan ini semakin akrab dengannya.

"Gomawo oppa. Maaf merepotkanmu." Balas yeoja itu sambil menarik mundur badannya ke sandaran kursi.

"Justru aku yang minta maaf telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Member SNSD yang lain pasti akan membunuhku begitu mereka tahu aku melukaimu. Astaga, sepertinya aku harus mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman untuk beberapa hari ini." Gurau Donghae yang sukses memancing tawa Yoona.

"Hahaha, oppa berlebihan! Tentu mereka tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Aku hanya bercanda Yoong." Ucap Donghae sambil mengacak pelan kepala Yoona. _Aku senang bisa membuatmu tertawa, _batin namja itu yang diekspresikannya melalui senyuman. Yoona yang masih saja merasa kikuk jika ada namja yang menyentuh kepalanya hanya bisa terkikik geli.

"Ya! Hentikan oppa! Berhenti mengacak rambutku, Kyuhyun oppa." Pinta Yoona yang tanpa sadar menyebut nama Kyuhyun di depan Donghae. Acakan lembut di kepalanya mendadak berhenti dan Yoona langsung menyadari kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya.

"Ah, mian, maksudku.. berhenti mengacak rambutku, Donghae oppa." Ralat Yoona cepat. Terlambat. Kedua mata Donghae yang menatapnya kini membias rasa sakit yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas olehnya. Terlebih saat namja itu mengeluarkan pernyataan yang entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan belum bisa melupakannya ya?"

-o0o0o-


End file.
